3x4
by Anna Christie
Summary: Voldmort ainda não sucumbiu, e todas as pessoas que cercam Harry Potter estão em permanente perigo, mocinhos e bandidos se misturam sem a linha do maniqueísmo para dividi-los, nesse mundo em crise onde verdades são mutáveis duas almas se reencontram. DG.


Hello Everybody!!!!!

Quanto tempo não?!

Primeiramente esta é uma estória que não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, quero dizer escreve, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem.

Os personagens pertencem a JK Rolling, a música "The Way You Look Tonight" é do Rod Stewart, já "As Time Goes By" é do Frank Sinatra.

Esse pequeno conto foi escrito em 2005, mais precisamente de março/outubro, juntamente com a minha monografia. E a única razão de ser publicado somente agora é que eu não encontrava um título, para o que considero minha melhor história. A música inspiradora é 3X4 dos Engenheiros do Hawaii.

Recomendo que ouçam as músicas enquanto lê a fic.

Recomendo também que deixe reviews.

Boa leitura!

**3x4**

"Hey, preguiçosa! Hora de levantar!" a voz estava tão longe que parecia fazer parte do sonho.

"Não me ouviu chamar?" a voz saíra do sonho "Vamos, acorde!" alguém a cutucava.

Remexeu-se na cama e puxou a coberta, não queria acordar, não queria encarar a realidade. E então, a coberta voou deixando o corpo quente em contato com o gélido ar da manhã.

"Hey, por que fez isso?" indagou sentando-se na cama e tirando os cabelos vermelhos da face. Contudo já estava sozinha no quarto e o barulho vindo da cozinha fê-la recobrar a consciência.

Saiu da cama e cambaleou até o banheiro, quinze minutos depois estava pronta. Ao abrir a porta e encarar o novo dia, teve vontade de voltar para a cama.

"Hey, não tenho o dia todo".

"Já estou pronta". comentou baixinho enquanto fechava a porta e seguia até a calçada.

Meia hora depois um cadillac azul parava de fronte a um grande prédio numa das ruas do subúrbio de Londres.

"Te pego as seis".

O carro partiu e a mulher ficou ali parada na calçada, as mãos no bolso do pesado sobretudo, o cachecol vermelho envolvendo o pescoço, os cabelos soltos protegendo o rosto sereno, durante algum tempo observou os carros que passavam vagarosamente na rua molhada e escorregadia, as pessoas na calçada caminhavam apressadas para fugirem do frio e da neve que caía calmamente entre os prédios, o tempo fechado dava uma aparência mais sombria a cidade. Voltou-se para o grande e velho edifício, as paredes descascavam já não permitindo mais saber a cor que ostentara outrora, as janelas de madeira podre e os vidros empoeirados traziam a sensação de que tudo podia vir abaixo.

Respirou fundo e o ar frio penetrou-lhe os pulmões. '_Hora de ir'_ pensou. E mesmo contra a vontade seus pés se dirigiram a porta.

Por dentro não dava para acreditar na beleza do lugar, as paredes brancas e piso de mármore, as lareiras, os lustres, o verde das plantas, tapetes e cortinas em nada lembravam a arquitetura do lado de fora.

_Se as pessoas soubessem_. pensou enquanto observava com fascinação.

"Virgínia, que bom que eu a encontrei! Preciso que me faça um grande favor".

"Claro, ministro, o que o Sr. quiser". sorriu para o homem que fez o mesmo.

Gina gostava dele, não por ele ser o grande Alvo Dumbledore, o único bruxo que você-sabe-quem temia, ou por ele ser ministro da magia ou por ter sido seu diretor em Hogwarts. Era outra coisa, havia bondade naqueles olhos azuis e serenidade em seu sorriso, os longos cabelos e a grande barba branca denunciavam-lhe a idade avançada e demonstravam fragilidade ao mesmo tempo em que sua postura rígida trazia força.

"Que bom, vamos conversar em meu escritório junto com uma boa xícara de chocolate quente... Que se eu me lembro bem é uma de suas bebidas favoritas".

Gina sorriu novamente e acompanhou o bruxo até seu escritório, que era ricamente adornado. Depois de confortavelmente instalados e com duas grandes canecas fumegantes em cima da mesa retomaram a conversa.

"Como eu dizia, preciso de um grande favor..."

A mulher parou em frente a grande mansão. O local até que era belo, a cidade era cercada por altas montanhas com o topo coberto pela neve, abaixo delas o vale verde onde se localizava a pequena cidade, ao lado, um pequeno riacho formado pelo degelo do cume. A imagem era quase paradisíaca. As casas compostas, em sua maioria, por chalés e mansões traziam um clima agradável, era como estar em outro mundo.

Deu uma última olhada na ficha em suas mãos, prendeu a pequena foto 3X4 com um clipe e tocou a campanhia.

Foi atendida por um homem alto, moreno, os cabelos pretos necessitavam de um corte, pois a franja caia-lhe nos olhos, corpo bem definido e um sorriso simpático.

"Em que posso ajudar?"

"Sou Virgínia Weasley, eu..."

"Ah, a especialista..." interrompeu-a "Estávamos a sua espera. Entre, por favor."

Gina ficou encantada com a beleza do lugar, era bem iluminado, limpo, espaçoso, definitivamente, não era o que esperava.

"Meu nome é Josh". apresentou-se após trancar a porta.

"Olá."

"Venha comigo, estão a sua espera no escritório."

A ruiva o acompanhou até um cômodo no final do corredor. As paredes eram verdes escuras, a iluminação fraca, os móveis em sua maioria de uma madeira bem escura. Pesadas cortinas impediam a luz de entrar, havia uma lareira e acima dela o quadro de uma família. Uma mulher muito loira usando um vestido longo azul claro, sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado uma criança igualmente loura, sem expressão. Atrás da cadeira, um homem alto, postura ereta e feições severas, vestia um terno verde musgo.

_A família Adam's_ pensou.

Estava entretida e não percebeu que era analisada. Ela era uma mulher de estatura mediana, nem gorda, nem magra, os cabelos vermelhos na altura do ombro, a pele alva e algumas sardas na face.

"Inveja, Weasley?" aquele tom irônico fez com que se voltasse para a porta.

Um homem loiro, alto, cabelos curtos penteados para trás, encostado no batente da porta a fitava com ar de superioridade.

"Disso aí?" perguntou com desdém e apontou a figura "_Come on_, Malfoy."

"Vocês jamais caberiam num desses." silenciou esperando por uma reação "Aliás, não teriam dinheiro para fazer um, não é mesmo?"

Gina respirou fundo para tentar controlar-se. Detestava aquele homem mais do que qualquer outro na terra e a idéia de trabalhar com ele a aborrecia intensamente, mas dera sua palavra e não podia voltar atrás.

"Vejamos por este lado, pelo menos eu tenho uma família." respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Se Malfoys tivessem algum sentimento que não se resumisse à arrogância ou orgulho, Gina poderia jurar que vira um lampejo de dor transpassar aqueles olhos frios.

"Disseram que me enviariam o melhor, mas se você é o melhor que eles têm..." Draco resolvera ataca-la diretamente.

A ruiva fitou-o firmemente e decidiu não entrar no jogo "O único motivo de eu estar aqui é sua incapacidade de manter um disfarce. Se queria o melhor, deveria ter ficado onde estava."

"Você não sabe de nada." respondeu.

"Como se você soubesse de alguma coisa que não se refira a seu próprio umbigo."

Aquele dialogo o aborrecera e então decidiu encerra-lo. Com um toque de campanhia chamou Josh que prontamente atendeu.

"Leve-a até seu quarto."

"Por aqui, Srta." o homem apontou o caminho.

"Não será necessário, estou muito bem instalada na cidade."

"Recebi ordens expressas de manter meus empregados nesta casa." Draco falou ríspido.

"Não sou sua empregada." ela estava vermelha "Vai precisar aceitar o fato de que trabalharei com você e não pra você. Caso contrário, irei embora e o abandonarei a própria sorte."

"Eu estava muito bem até você chegar".

"Não me resta dúvidas".respondeu irritada "Me responda uma coisa: a cidade já preparou a fogueira e as tochas para queimá-lo? Ou deixarão Você-sabe-quem fazer isso?".

Os olhos cinzas arderam em chamas e pressentindo o perigo Josh tirou Gina da sala.

"Hey, porque fez isso?" a mulher estava no corredor a uns bons metros do escritório.

"Proteção." continuou caminhando.

"Eu não iria matá-lo, embora não me faltasse vontade." sorriu ao imaginar-se esganando Malfoy.

"O que acontece entre vocês?" Josh questionou tirando a mulher de seu devaneio.

"De forma resumida nossas famílias se odeiam."

O homem sorriu "Quer dizer que vocês se adoram daquela forma por causa de seus pais?"

"É mais complicado que isso."

Josh e Gina saíram da mansão e seguiram até a estalagem. Era a metade da manhã e as ruas estavam movimentadas.

"Vamos buscar suas coisas e instala-la na casa".

"Eu realmente preferia ficar longe."

"Receio que não tenha escolha." o moreno silenciou "A casa é protegida por um feitiço, você estará mais segura lá." comentou num tom baixo, como se lhe contasse um segredo.

"Eu me viro bem entre os trouxas."

"Ninguém duvida disso, afinal você é a especialista em conciliar os dois mundos, mas considerando os últimos acontecimentos..."

"Que acontecimentos?" questionou parando na porta da pensão.

"Pegue suas coisas."

Quinze minutos depois estavam de volta à rua.

"Então, vai me contar quais foram os últimos grandes acontecimentos que podem por minha vida em risco?" sorriu.

"Sabe porque está aqui?"

"Claro, que sim. Aquela anta loura surtou e preciso controlar os danos." o homem sorriu diante da expressão da companheira.

Minutos mais tarde estava confortavelmente instalada na mansão Malfoy.

"Estou surpresa que ele não me colocou no porão."

"Por ele, você estaria nos estábulos."

Gina fitou Josh que sorriu. Era agradável estar na companhia dele, demonstrava ser uma pessoa séria, mas o pouco tempo que passaram juntos revelou-lhe alguém divertido.

"Vou deixa-la agora, quando encontrar o Sr. Malfoy, por favor, tentem não se matarem."

"Não se preocupe." sorriu.

Draco e Gina voltaram a se reencontrar somente na manhã seguinte na hora do café. A mulher perdera a hora e chegara alguns minutos atrasadas, o que foi suficiente para as farpas começarem a voar.

"Bom dia, Josh."

"Bom dia, Srta. Weasley."

"Me chame de Gina, por favor."

O loiro acompanhou a cena enojado "Meus empregados não estão a sua disposição, portanto procure chegar na hora certa." levantou-se e se trancou no escritório.

A ruiva não deu a menor atenção, estava curiosa demais para dar atenção a qualquer coisa que não o moreno a sua frente.

"Quem é você?"

A pergunta obviamente pegou o homem de surpresa, pois ele engasgou-se com o café.

"Como assim, quer conhecer o meu eu-interior?"

Gina sorriu "Sério, quem é você?"

"Por que quer saber?"

"Curiosidade." a verdade é que ela sabia que Malfoy jamais permitiria a um empregado comer na mesma mesa que ele, aliás, já era um milagre eles estarem dividindo o mesmo ambiente.

"Sou...o..." sem perceber ela inclinava-se para frente. "...segurança."

Desanimada encostou-se novamente na cadeira. _Pra que aquela coisa precisa de um segurança? Deixe que o peguem._ pensou.

"Legal!"

"Legal?" perguntou intrigado.

"É." e levantando-se "Fique por perto." seguiu até o escritório.

Bateu e ficou a espera de uma resposta, que não veio. Bateu novamente e nada. Optou por entrar.

"Não sabe bater não? Tem que invadir?" foi a primeira coisa que ouviu.

Respirou fundo e ignorou o comentário.

"Vim conversar civilizadamente, se você for capaz disso tudo bem, senão volto mais tarde." voltou-se para a porta.

"Você tem dois minutos."

_Quanta bondade!_ pensou.

"Estive avaliando o tamanho do estrago e para nossa sorte, não foi tão grande assim, tudo o que temos a fazer é mudar a imagem que você gentilmente enrustiu naquelas pessoas."

"E como pretende fazer isso?" perguntou num tom zombeteiro "Lançando um feitiço?"

"Não, chamaria muita atenção. Por enquanto fiz as pessoas acreditarem que você é apenas excêntrico."

"O quê?" a frase saiu num meio-grito.

"Queria que eu dissesse o quê? A verdade?" respondeu rudemente.

"Pensei que tinha mais capacidade do que isso."

"Desculpe decepcioná-lo." retrucou irônica saindo da sala e batendo a porta atrás de si.

"Então, como foi?" Josh a esperava no corredor.

"Melhor do que eu esperava."

"O que vai fazer a respeito?"

"Ainda não sei, matá-lo talvez..." silenciou "...mas enquanto isso, que tal um passeio?"

A ruiva olhou-se no espelho pela milésima vez, e por fim concluiu que estava bem, usava um jeans escuro, uma bota e uma cacharel preta, os cabelos estavam presos e algumas mechas caiam-lhe sobre os olhos, saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao escritório de Malfoy.

Assim que entrou recebeu um olhar fuzilante do bruxo.

"Não te ensinaram a bater?"

"Acho que sei como podemos consertar o que você fez." esperou por uma reação, mas o homem mostrava-se indiferente "Você irá sair e mostrar as pessoas que é como elas, um cara normal."

Draco fitou-lhe inexpressivo "Acha que esses idiotas vão acreditar que Draco Malfoy é um homem normal? Você é bem mais desprovida de inteligência do que eu pensava."

"Olha, não quero saber sua opinião ao meu respeito. Você é o bruxo mais boçal que conheço e não fico gritando isso por aí aos quatro ventos. Portanto guarde sua opinião pra você." aproximou-se do sofá onde o loiro estava "Vim aqui para fazer um trabalho e vou cumpri-lo com ou sem sua ajuda."

"Está ficando bem insolente, hein? É só receber um trabalho mais sofisticado que se sente a melhor? Pobrezinha!"

"Compareceremos a festa do prefeito." afirmou ignorando o comentário.

"Não irei àquela festa estúpida."

"Vai sim... E agora vista isso e vamos." a ruiva jogou-lhe um casaco.

"Não vou a lugar algum, principalmente com você."

"Vista isso e vamos!"

"Já disse que não. Por acaso é surda?"

"Está bem!" a mulher puxou a varinha e lançou um feitiço em Malfoy "Agora vista o casaco e venha." o homem obedeceu.

Era uma sexta-feira à tarde e apesar da brisa fria e da neblina que começava invadir, havia muitas pessoas circulando pelo centro da pequena cidade.

"Muito bem, quero que seja gentil com todos e se possível, sorria." fitou-o por um tempo "Pode sorrir para mim?"

Involuntariamente o homem sentiu-se sorrindo.

"Esqueça o sorriso, você está me assustando." comentou "Seja apenas gentil e diga 'olá'."

Caminharam por cerca de quinze minutos, em silêncio. Gina parava algumas vezes para cumprimentar as pessoas enquanto Malfoy ficava estático ao lado. _Pelo menos não está fazendo nenhum comentário sarcástico _pensava.

Pouco tempo depois de terem saído, retornaram e para o espanto de Josh, Draco não parecia aborrecido.

"O que há com ele?"

"Aguarde só mais dois minutos e você saberá." fitou o relógio "Espero que você seja um bom segurança, porque vamos precisar."

"Eu não..." a frase fora interrompida por um grito."

"Weasleeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!" atirou-se contra a mulher pronto para sufoca-la.

"Josh, faça alguma coisa."

Contudo até o moreno se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, Draco corria atrás de Gina que fugia escada acima. Quando o homem os alcançou, no segundo andar, a garota estava no chão, o loiro em cima dela a sufocando.

Com muita dificuldade, Josh conseguiu separa-los.

"Quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui!" exclamava enquanto ficava entre os dois adultos.

"Quero essa maníaca longe daqui!" bradou "Você tem um minuto para se livrar dela, caso contrário ponho os dois na rua."

"Não vou embora." ela afirmou convicta.

"Ah, você vai nem que seja somente seu cadáver."

"Ameaças, Malfoy? Isso é tudo que saber fazer?" desafiou.

"Se acha muito valente não é mesmo? Vejamos o vai fazer." Draco puxou a varinha e se preparou para atacar, Gina percebendo o que se seguiria também se preparou.

"_Expelliarmus_!" e as duas varinhas voaram.

"Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo?" indagaram juntos.

"Já disse que quero saber o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Quero essa coisa longe daqui!" proferiu tentando controlar a raiva e apontando a mulher.

"Lancei um pequeno feitiço nele." respondeu a Josh "Nada muito sério, mas não havia outra forma de fazê-lo sair."

"Tentou pedir."

"Sim." mentiu.

"Você invadiu minha sala me dando ordens, quem você pensa que é?"

"Quem você pensa que é? Estou aqui para ajuda-lo e até agora você vem dificultando tudo."

"Você não fez nada como é que posso dificultar as coisas?"

"Quando eu disser venha é para me seguir."

"Não sou seu cachorrinho, nem o banana do Potter pra fazer isso."

Os olhos castanhos claros flamejaram "Nunca mais pronuncie esse nome se tiver amor a sua insignificante vidinha." virou-se e seguiu em direção ao seu quarto, pretendia fazer as malas e ir embora.

"Minha vida não é insignificante, afinal, olha quanto esforço estão fazendo para me manter vivo." gritou para ela, que respondeu batendo a porta.

Dentro do quarto Gina colocava, quero dizer, jogava as roupas dentro da mala, estava quase completamente descontrolada, as lágrimas afloraram facilmente junto com todas as memórias sobre Harry Potter. Deixou-se cair no chão enquanto tentava em vão controlar-se.

"Gi, precisamos conversar" era o grande dia, estavam juntos há três anos e ele finalmente iria pedi-la em casamento. Ela o avistara comprando as alianças naquela manhã, claro que tinha sido um acidente, estava fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal quando viu Harry dentro da loja, viu perfeitamente quando pegou as alianças.

Ele a levara até o jardim dos Weasley, não era nada de espetacular, mas seria romântico, pensou.

"Olha, não têm outra forma de eu fazer isso, então, quero que me escute."

Então fitou-o intensamente, Harry sentira como se ela pudesse ler-lhe a alma. As mãos tremiam e a voz recusava-se a sair, ele estava evidentemente nervoso, gotas de suor afloram na fronte.

"Harry? Está tudo bem?" questionou preocupada.

"Gi, você me ama?"

"Você está me deixando preocupada."

"Por favor, responda."

"Claro que te amo, Harry." afirmou segurando as mãos dele.

"Promete que sempre estará ao meu lado?" Harry respirava com dificuldade.

"Ora, me diga logo o que está acontecendo."

O homem respirou fundo, era o momento derradeiro.

"Gi, enquanto você viajava, eu...bem...é...que...eu...me envolvi com a Mione e agora ela espera um filho nosso."

As últimas palavras saíram tão rapidamente que chamuscaram o ar, mergulhando tudo ao redor no vácuo e de repente, tudo escurecera.

"Gi, você está bem?"

A imagem aos poucos voltou e foi criando um foco, as palavras ainda ressoavam-lhe a mente, 'Mione-eu-filho-nosso'.

Gina foi despertada com batidas na porta.

"Gina, você está bem?"

Ela olhou ao redor e se lembrou de onde estava, correu até o banheiro e lavou o rosto.

"Gina?"

"Estou bem, Josh." gritou lá de dentro.

"Posso entrar?" contudo ele não esperou resposta "Vim ver se v...Você está bem?" indagou ao fitá-la.

"Vou ficar assim que estiver longe daqui." o rosto da mulher ainda estava marcado pelas lágrimas, o cabelo solto e desalinhado revelava o desespero em que sua alma mergulhara.

"Será que podemos conversar, antes de ir?"

"Está bem."

"Ótimo, te espero na sala com uma xícara de chocolate quente."

Dez minutos depois ela entrava na sala, não estivera ali desde sua chegada e como todos os outros cômodos que conhecera era muito bem decorado. Havia uma lareira acessa bem no meio da parede principal, de fronte a ela um grande e felpudo tapete, que acabava aos pés de um sofá bem fofo, mesas, cadeiras, estantes e pinturas compunham o resto do ambiente. Dirigiu-se para o sofá onde Josh a esperava.

"Espero que goste." estendeu-lhe a caneca quente.

"O que quer?"

"Direto ao ponto, gosto disso."

"É, já me enrolaram muito, prefiro que as pessoas sejam diretas comigo." respondeu séria.

"Você não pode ir embora."

"Nada me impede."

"Sabe porque está aqui?"

"Vim fazer um serviço do qual fui incapaz, provavelmente serei repreendida quando retornar e mandarão outra pessoa no meu lugar."

"Sabe realmente o que aconteceu, na noite em que Draco foi descoberto?"

"Na verdade não me interessa." mentiu.

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo "Quando chegamos aqui, estávamos dispostos a deixarmos o passado pra trás...Rapidamente fizemos amizade com algumas pessoas do lugar, não eram bruxos, mas serviriam ao propósito. Quando fez três meses que estávamos aqui, Malfoy deu uma festa. A casa estava cheia das pessoas mais influentes e ricas da cidade. Entre eles, um senhor a quem Malfoy se afeiçoara, Charles Watson...Naquele dia em particular eles se reuniram no escritório para discutir um possível investimento na cidade."

A mente de Josh retornara ao dia do acidente e ele se viu no meio da festa ... Do lado de fora, a música alta do violino, as pessoas em trajes de gala, tapete vermelho, a iluminação era meio amarelo-avermelhado deixando as paredes alaranjadas e as plantas sempre tão verdes num tom enegrecido.

"Ríamos bastante quando a grande porta do escritório se abriu e os dois homens saíram discutindo efusivamente. Diziam-se coisas horríveis, acusavam-se. Foi então que aconteceu, Malfoy mirou-o raivosamente e pronunciou algo em latim, Charles virou-se e fez menção de ir embora, poucos passos depois, caiu inconsciente." o moreno depositou a xícara na mesinha e continuou "Houve um silêncio total tudo cessara, as pessoas encaram Draco com se ele fosse uma verdadeira aberração, acusam-no de bruxaria. Chamaram a ambulância e levaram Watson." silenciou esperando que a mulher absorvesse a informação "Se essa história cruzar aquelas montanhas em menos de um minuto esse lugar estará cheio de comensais."

"Era só isso? Já posso ir agora?"

"Gina, você não é tão insensível a esse ponto, Dumbledore a mandou aqui porque você é a melhor."

"Dumbledore me mandou porque era conveniente eu ficar longe, quando o b..., quero dizer, a Hermione, não podia então fui enviada."

"Não! Foi escolhida por sua competência."

"Não é da minha competência que estamos falando. Desculpe, desapontá-lo, mas irei embora." a mulher estava sentada cabeça baixa, encarava a caneca como se fosse o objeto mais interessante do mundo.

"O que acontecerá a Charles?"

"Provavelmente morrerá ou sairá do coma, depende do tipo de feitiço que Malfoy lançou."

"E o que acontecerá a Draco?"

"Se o Sr. Watson era tão influente quanto penso, o sonserino terá sorte se for linchado. Ou pode ser que alguém descubra onde está e..."

"Quer ter essa morte na sua consciência?"

"Acho que posso conviver com isso."

Josh estava ficando sem esperanças, não podia deixar a mulher partir sem resolver a situação.

"Façamos um trato... Você fica, visitamos Charles amanhã, se não houver a possibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa por ele, você pode partir."

A ruiva pensou por um tempo "Acho que mais quatro horas aqui não vão me matar. Está bem."

"Que bom." o homem sorriu "Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo?"

Gina concordou, não estava com sono e ficar sozinha faria com que pensasse em coisas que não queria.

A partida transcorria equilibrada, Josh era um ótimo jogador.

"Acabou o chocolate, vou fazer mais. Pode aguardar um pouco?"

A mulher consentiu com a cabeça e deitou no sofá a espera do retorno do moreno, não demorou muito e adormeceu.

Draco finalmente saíra do escritório, depois do incidente com a Weasley, trancara-se e não saira mais até ter certeza de que ela tivesse ido embora. Caminhava até a cozinha quando observou a lareira da sala acessa, entrou e deparou-se com Gina adormecida no sofá. Estava de lado, os cabelos vermelhos espalhavam-se pela almofada, a face tranqüila. Era uma bela visão. Lembrou-se da época de escola e percebeu como ela mudara, crescera era evidente pelo corpo atraente que sustentava, amadurecera e perdera a noção de perigo, pois o enfrentava de igual para igual.

Jamais fora assim, sempre que a ridicularizava nos corredores de Hogwarts ela abaixava a cabeça e saia de perto o mais rápido possível. Nunca vira, mas estava convicto de que a fizera chorar diversas vezes.

Observou mais atentamente e percebeu uma marca no pescoço, era a marca de seus dedos quando gentilmente se fecharam tentando sufocá-la. Vendo-a assim, quase sentiu remorso.

"Draco? O que faz aqui?"

O homem voltou-se em direção a porta "Vim buscar minha varinha."

Josh percebeu Gina adormecida "Você não a matou não é?"

O loiro fez uma expressão de desagrado.

"Estava só checando. Da maneira como vocês dois se amam..."

Malfoy não achara a menor graça no comentário do homem "O que ela está fazendo aqui? Já devia estar longe."

"Ela vai ficar."

"O quê?" indagou furioso.

O moreno fez um gesto pedindo que ele falasse baixo e depois sinalizou para saírem da sala.

"Josh, você está passando dos limites. Sou eu quem decide."

"Precisamos dela e a partir de agora, você irá colaborar, caso contrário, partirei junto com ela."

"É uma ameaça?"

"Não. Um aviso."

"Quando o indicaram me disseram que era o melhor, acho que mentiram."

"Você me contratou para cuidar da segurança, e é exatamente o que estou fazendo. Dumbledore se esforçou para colocá-lo num lugar seguro, se perdermos esse refúgio não há para onde ir."

"Já estou cheio de me esconder."

"Agüente mais um pouco. Logo tudo acabará." havia um leve tom de ameaça na voz.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" questionou intrigado.

"Nada."

Gina acordou com os primeiro raios de sol que atravessaram a cortina, levantou-se assustada e demorou a lembrar onde estava. Quando se recordou soltou um muxoxo e seguiu para seu quarto, arrumaria as malas, visitaria o Sr. Watson e partiria antes das nove horas.

Desceu para o café da manhã, pontualmente às oito horas e para seu alívio, Malfoy não estava na mesa.

"Bom dia Gina."

"Bom dia, Josh. Quando podemos ir ao hospital?"

"Não prefere tomar café antes?"

"Não, prefiro ir embora."

"Está bem, mas teremos que esperar um minuto. Draco irá conosco."

"O quê?"

"Ele decidiu colaborar."

"Não vou a lugar algum com um assassino."

"Quem é assassino aqui?"

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder "Será que podemos ir agora?"

"Está bem."

O grupo saiu para o gélido ar da manhã, a neblina ainda tomava conta da cidade e havia poucos corajosos decididos a enfrentá-la. Era tudo tão tranqüilo. Ao atravessarem o parque, Gina permitiu-se parar e observar o lago de águas cristalinas, respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos enquanto desejava ser forte quando retornasse a Londres.

Sentiu uma mão pousando em seu ombro e abriu os olhos.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou!...Vamos?" e tomou a liderança.

No hospital apresentou-se como a Dra. Weasley e disse que foi chamada por Malfoy para examinar o estado do Sr. Watson. Apresentou uma série de papéis para confirmar o que dissera e logo teve acesso ao homem.

"Josh, preciso que fique aqui e vigie. Me avise se alguém se aproximar." e virando-se para o sonserino "Você entra comigo."

O quarto estava praticamente mergulhado na escuridão, as janelas e cortinas fechadas, e a única fonte de luz provinha do aparelho que monitorava os batimentos cardíacos.

"Pode me dizer o que disse a ele logo antes disso acontecer?" questionou abrindo um pouco as cortinas para iluminar o ambiente.

"Não disse nada." respondeu insolente.

"Olha quanto mais rápido você responder, mais rápido irei embora."

O homem deu de ombros.

Gina puxou a varinha que recupera naquela manhã e pronunciou algumas palavras; uma luz verde saiu da ponta e envolveu o homem.

"Preciso saber o que disse a ele."

"Eu não disse nada."

A ruiva fitou-o incrédula "Por Merlin, Malfoy, preciso que me diga."

Nesse instante a luz verde se apagou deixando Gina intrigada Não há vestígio de feitiços."

Houve batidas na porta e habilmente a mulher escondeu a varinha.

"Dra. Weasley, é um prazer conhece-la." um homem baixinho, de sorriso simpático entrava no quarto. Era gordinho, praticamente calvo os poucos fios que restavam estavam brancos, usava óculos de lentes grossas e as duas mãos guardadas nos bolsos do jaleco.

"O prazer é todo meu..."

"Carter." ele interrompeu "Sou o Dr. Richard W. Carter, cuido do senhor Watson desde o momento em que chegou."

"E como ele está?"

"Funções estáveis. Respira sem auxílio do aparelho, o coração está batendo normalmente, ainda não conseguimos detectar qual é o problema." e virando-se para o loiro "Foi um feitiço poderoso. O que fez?"

"Dr.?" a mulher interferiu "Será que o Sr. poderia providenciar esses exames?" Gina escreveu num papel uma série de nomes e entregou ao médico.

Draco assistia a tudo calado.

"Desconfia de algo?" questionou analisando os pedidos.

"Por enquanto só suspeitas. Não acredito em feitiçaria."

"Está bem, consigo os resultados até o final da tarde."

"Ótimo, voltarei mais tarde." e seguida por Draco deixou o quarto.

De volta a mansão Gina separou-se dos homens por alguns momentos, depois se reuniu com Draco.

"Pode me dizer o que disse a ele?"

"Eu não disse nada."

"Josh, mencionou que colaboraria, mas pelo visto se enganou."

"O que te faz pensar que eu colaboraria com você."

"Não sei, o fato de ter sido injustiçado, talvez." deu de ombros "Mas quer saber, não me importa, vou resolver isso e esta noite estarei em casa."

"Eu não chamaria aquela pocilga onde mora de casa."

"Pode ser, mas pelo menos eu tenho uma."

E novamente um lampejo de dor surgiu nos olhos cinzas, fazendo surgir em Gina uma pontinha de arrependimento por tocar na ferida. Sentimento que logo passou.

"Acho que é melhor você sair, agora." deu-lhe as costas.

"Que evolução." pronunciou surpresa enquanto fazia menção de sair "Quer saber?" questionou voltando-se para ele "Não vou sair. Iremos conversar agora."

E então, a discussão começou, no pouco tempo que ficara na casa, cada vez que se encontravam, faíscas voavam.

"Pra mim chega!" Josh interrompeu a acalorada discussão "Será que vocês são incapazes de conversar amigavelmente?"

"Finalmente você percebeu! Puxa, Josh, demorou, hein?!" a mulher comentou sarcástica.

"Detesto ter que concordar, mas é verdade." Draco comentou irônico.

"Pelo menos vocês concordaram em algo." Josh proferiu desanimado.

"Não se acostume." comentou caminhando em direção a porta.

"Você vai ficar aí." a ruiva parou e lançou um olhar surpreso a Josh "Na verdade, vocês dois ficarão aqui." num movimento rápido, o moreno pegou as varinhas de Draco e Gina e trancou-os na sala.

"Vamos resolver o problema está bem! Ou vocês conversam ou se matam, qualquer um está bom pra mim."

Depois de passar cinco minutos inteiros esmurrando a porta e chamando por Josh, a mulher desistiu e sentou-se.

"Ah, finalmente você calou a boca. Como consegue gritar tanto?" interrogou e sem esperar resposta "Já sei, é um meio de sobrevivência. Na sua casa ou você grita ou ninguém ouve, não é mesmo?"

"Imbecil." sussurrou.

"O quê? Pode repetir?"

"Pra mim chega, está bem. Cansei disso." e voltou a bater na porta.

"É tão difícil compreender que enquanto houver gritaria nessa sala, Josh não abrirá a porta." afirmou como se explicasse algo a uma criança pela qüinquagésima vez.

A mulher fitou-o por um segundo e concluiu que talvez ele tivesse razão. Calmamente voltou a sentar e esperou...esperou...esperou...esperou.

"Pra mim chega." comentou levantando impaciente.

"Beba isso." Draco aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe uma taça.

"O que é isso? Veneno?"

"Adoraria que fosse, mas é apenas vinho." entregou a taça na mão da mulher que tomou o primeiro gole com desconfiança "Humm, gostei." em seguida virou a taça.

Malfoy serviu-lhe mais.

Meia hora depois haviam esvaziado a garrafa.

Gina estava sentada no chão, apoiava as costas no sofá e abraçara as pernas. Os olhos vidrados. Quando sentiu que alguém sentava ao seu lado, voltou-se e quase enfartou ao constatar quem era.

"Você está bem?" fitou-a com expressão preocupada.

"Estou."

"Não vá passar mal enquanto estivermos trancados aqui."

"Tenho boa resistência ao vinho." mentiu.

"Em que pensava?"

A pergunta soara tão casual que parecia que eram amigos a tempos.

"Em nada específico. Só vagando." respondeu ajeitando o cabelo.

Draco a observou por alguns instantes "Eu o chamei de mentiroso."

"O quê?" questionou confusa com aquele ensaio de diálogo.

"Naquela noite, chamei Charles de mentiroso. Usei uma expressão em latim. Não foi um feitiço, azaração ou qualquer coisa parecida. Não havia nem um pingo de magia naquela afirmação."

"O que ele te disse para deixa-lo tão zangado?" sabia que estava abusando da sorte, mas resolveu arriscar.

"Não é da sua conta." respondeu, confirmando as suspeitas dela.

Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio por cerca de dez minutos depois disso, não se fitavam e o clima entre eles não era nada amigável, o ar era denso o suficiente para cortar com uma faca. E então, o milagre aconteceu.

"O que te fez mudar tanto?"

A pergunta a pegara de surpresa.

"Devo confessar que era mais divertido quando você só fugia das provocações."

Gina o fitou surpresa, pretendia continuar ignorando a presença dele mas, achou que a pergunta merecia uma resposta.

"Cansei de fugir."

"Só isso?"

"É. Simples assim." respondeu entornando o último gole da taça.

"E onde aprendeu tudo aquilo?" fitou-a "Me refiro ao hospital." completou diante da expressão dela.

"Ah! Isso!" a mulher focou um ponto a frente "Na escola. Quando optei por fazer esse tipo de trabalho, aprofundei meus estudos em cultura trouxa. Aprendi como pensam, agem, como funciona o sistema político, social e econômico. Pesquisei por pontos fracos e fortes, enfim, qualquer coisa que pudesse usar, inclusive um curso básico sobre doenças trouxas." "Pode ajudar Charles?"

"Por que o interesse?"

"Não quero mais nenhuma morte na minha consciência."

"E você tem uma?"

Para não iniciar uma nova discussão, Malfoy desviou o assunto "Quando disseram que mandariam alguém, pensei que seria a Hermione, afinal ela é uma sangue-ruim. Isso a qualifica."

"A Mione não poderia vir. Não agora." murmurou baixinho.

"Por quê?"

"Não acho que seja relevante."

"Pode me dizer onde aprendeu aquele feitiço?" tentou disfarçar o desagrado.

"O vade mecum?"

"É esse o nome? Interessante."

"Significa 'anda comigo' ou 'vai comigo', é algo antigo e perigoso, não é todo bruxo que o domina, exige técnica e responsabilidade, afinal ele pode controlar todas as ações de uma pessoa, por um curto espaço de tempo; e é isso que diferencia de uma maldição imperdoável."

"Pode me ensinar?... Seria muito útil."

"Ensiná-lo a você? ...Enlouqueceu? ...Provavelmente eu seria sua primeira vítima." encarou-o indignada "O vinho pode ter me deixado um pouco zonza, mas ainda sei o que estou fazendo."

"Bom, não custava tentar."

A expressão dele estava longe de um possível sorriso, mas também não refletia insatisfação, a arrogância desaparecera daqueles olhos. Concluiu que deveria ser o vinho.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Depende. Vou ter direito a uma?" a ruiva perguntou saindo do chão e jogando-se no sofá.

"Por que quando toquei no nome do 'garoto cicatriz' você...é...se alterou daquela forma?" indagou meio sem jeito.

"Eu...é...não me alterei." imitou-o "Já estava alterada. Acho que foi o fato de quase ser assassinada." sorriu.

"Vocês ainda estão juntos?"

Houve um longo momento de silêncio e por fim um sussurro "Não!"

"Por quê?"

A expressão da mulher alterou-se no mesmo minuto "Acho que já é pessoal demais. Não confio em você para fornecer-lhe a informação."

O clima voltou a ficar tenso quase que instantaneamente, Malfoy saiu do chão e dirigiu-se até a mesa onde se instalou confortavelmente na grande cadeira giratória e deu as costas a Gina, que num primeiro momento não se importou, mas acabou sentindo-se mal pelo que dissera. Imaginou que ele devia estar acostumado a ouvir aquilo, contudo não tinha idéia do que aquelas palavras realmente significavam.

Depois de um longo tempo resolveu arriscar um diálogo, afinal ele ainda lhe devia uma pergunta pessoal "Por que mudou de lado?"

A cadeira voltou-se para ela e olhos gélidos a encararam "Não confio em você para fornecer-lhe a informação."

Foi então que soube o quanto àquelas palavras doíam.

Remexeu-se no sofá tentando encontrar uma posição confortável e disfarçar o incômodo que aquela frase produzira.

"Por que não foi embora quando mandei?"

Houve um longo período de silêncio, não estava disposta a iniciar um novo duelo, percebeu que o homem a sua frente ficava impaciente e concluiu que nada do que dissesse ou fizesse iria adiar o confronto "Justamente por isso. Não sou sua empregada! Desde que o primeiro segundo que coloquei os pés nessa casa você me manda embora. Cansei disso."

"Resumindo, estamos trancados por sua culpa."

"O quê?" indagou indignada.

"Se não fosse sua impertinência não estaríamos aqui."

"Se tivesse me dito logo o que eu queria saber. Eu já não estaria mais aqui."

"Está tentando dizer que a culpa é minha?"

"Não! A culpa é sua."

"Oras..." Draco levantou e foi em direção ao sofá. Gina percebendo também ficou em pé. Ficaram a centímetros de distância.

"O que vai fazer? Me bater?" apoiou as mãos na cintura.

"Vontade não me falta."

"Vá em frente. Quero ver."

"Um Malfoy não bate em mulher, mesmo que ela seja uma Weasley."

"Bom, meu bem, você já quebrou essa regra. Quando tentou me matar."

"Aquilo foi um lapso."

"Eu odeio você." havia muita raiva em sua entonação.

Malfoy a segurou fortemente pelo braço e fitou intensamente aqueles olhos castanhos. A mulher tentava se soltar, mas não ousava quebrar o contato visual.

"Alguém disse uma vez, que o ódio que julgamos ser a antítese do amor, é senão o próprio amor que adoeceu gravemente". (A frase é de Francisco Candido Xavier) o homem chegou mais perto "Se isso for verdade, você acabou de declarar que me ama." estavam agora ao alcance da respiração um do outro "De uma maneira doentia, mas ama."

Gina estava vermelha, só não sabia se de dor ou indignação. Precisava fazer algo rápido, seu braço direito ainda estava livre, então gentilmente pousou a mão na face de Malfoy acariciando-o, estranhamente ele não reagiu. Então em câmera lenta a mão afastou-se e agilmente voltou anexa a toda raiva que fervia no seu interior. Em menos de meio segundo a arma atingiu seu alvo.

Instintivamente Draco levou a mão livre ao rosto, agora vermelho. Gina preparou-se para o pior, ainda estavam perigosamente próximos.

"Eu não vou soltar você." sussurrou em seu ouvido. Com a mão livre puxou a mulher pela cintura, que não reagiu, estava petrificada ou bêbada demais para pensar com clareza.

Sentiu o coração descompassado e a respiração ofegante, não sabia se era seu coração ou o dele. Um alarme soava internamente pedindo que fizesse algo.

Fechou os olhos. Segundos depois sentiu os lábios frios de Malfoy roçarem os seus.

Fuja mandavam todos os seus instintos, mas não conseguia se mover.

O loiro a soltou e tomou a face quente da mulher sobre suas mãos geladas, gentilmente a forçou a encara-lo.

"Se eu quisesse, teria te beijado e..." As portas se abriram e um rapaz afobado invadiu.

"Eu não pretendia fazer isso, mas..." o homem parou ao observar os dois adultos no meio da sala "...chegou uma...coruja oficial...e ...ela...não...me ...deixou... pegar… a… carta." o moreno estava com dificuldades para assimilar o via.

Gina afastou-se e ainda atordoada saiu da sala.

"Nunca mais faça isso se tiver amor a sua vida, Josh.." Draco saiu do escritório deixando o amigo desorientado.

Gina estava sentada no sofá da sala principal quando Josh entrou. Fitava o papel, mas era evidente que sua mente não estava ali.

"Gina?" pousou a mão em seu ombro.

Levou um tempo para que ela o percebesse ali.

"Josh?"

"Você está bem?"

"Estou." respondeu com o olhar distante.

"Posso saber o que estava acontecendo quando entrei naquela sala?"

A mulher fitou os olhos claros a sua frente "Eu não sei." proferiu.

"Malfoy te machucou, de alguma forma?" sua expressão refletia preocupação "Gina, se ele te fez alguma coisa eu preciso saber."

Se eu quisesse teria te beijado... balançou a cabeça dissipando o pensamento "Eu estou bem, Josh." proferiu retomando o controle.

O homem a fitou desconfiado "Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Que tal um passeio?"

"Eu adoraria." sorriu.

O resto da tarde fora agradável, Josh era muito divertido e era tão fácil conversar com ele. O homem fez um tremendo esforço para não interroga-la sobre o que acontecera naquela casa. Mas a imagem dos dois tão próximos e o clima que os envolvia não abandonavam-lhe a mente.

"Você é uma mulher incrível." comentou a certa altura.

Gina sorriu "Obrigada, eu acho."

"Não acredita em mim?"

Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não e sorriu.

"O que preciso fazer pra você acreditar?"

A mulher observou a sua volta. No horizonte o vale verde podia tocar o céu azul, onde o sol brilhava soberano. Não havia nuvens, e pássaros voavam tranqüilamente na imensidão. Lembrou-se das tarde de primavera, quando costumava brincar de pega com os irmãos. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios e ela murmurou.

"Tem de me pegar." e disparou pelo campo. O moreno ao seu encalço.

Não demorou em alcança-la "Catch you!" sorriu.

"Hummm, o que vai fazer agora?" sorriu.

"Algo que tenho vontade desde a primeira vez que a vi." o moreno a trouxe para perto e pode sentir o cheiro doce que emanava dela. Segurou-a firmemente.

Gina o examinava minuciosamente, não pretendia perguntar-lhe o que era, pois sabia. Os olhares, os sorrisos, o fato de estar sempre perto, o esforço para convencê-la a ficar, há muito o denunciavam. Conhecia aquele homem a exatos três dias, mas a sensação era de ser a vida toda. Gostava dele, de estar em sua companhia e não via o porquê de negar-lhe um beijo.

Se eu quisesse, teria te beijado... aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente Ele não é o Malfoy. Está longe disso. Você não tem nada a perder. ponderava.

O moreno cansou de esperar por uma atitude e então tomou a iniciativa, aproximou-se lentamente enquanto sentia o calor emanando daquele corpo. Enquanto os lábios se aproximavam a agonia de Gina aumentava. Tomou uma decisão segundos antes de Josh a tocar.

"Não posso fazer isso." sussurrou "Não agora."

O moreno a abraçou dizendo que compreendia e novamente viu Draco e Gina naquele escritório.

Os três encontravam-se a mesa, para o café da manhã. Malfoy de cara amarrada só para variar, Gina com o olhar distante e Josh como sempre, aparentemente neutro, contudo algo o incomodava.

"Como está o Sr. Watson, Gina?" o moreno tentou iniciar um diálogo para encerrar o clima de velório.

"Irei vê-lo esta manhã. E conforme os resultados dos exames verei o que posso fazer."

"Acha que pode ajuda-lo?"

"Talvez. Não há vestígio de magia naquele corpo. O problema pode ter sido outro...envenenamento, talvez."

"Acha que eu o envenenei?" Draco interferiu na conversa.

"Seria uma explicação plausível, não acha? Existem várias formas de se matar uma pessoa sem ao menos usar uma palavra mágica."

"Acredita que eu faria isso?"

"Acredito que é capaz de qualquer coisa." fitou-o friamente.

"Irei com você ao hospital." o moreno entrou na conversa.

"Não, não irá. Tenho um trabalho pra você." novamente interveio "Entretanto, irei ao hospital, para garantir que não diga a todos que eu o envenenei." concluiu irônico.

"Estou aqui para salvar sua pele, não para fritá-la ainda mais." respondeu rudemente.

"De qualquer forma, vou me garantir."

Uma hora depois estavam no hospital. Gina trocara palavras rápidas com o Dr. Carter e depois se dirigira ao quarto de Charles. Ao entrar surpreendeu-se diferentemente do dia anterior, o ambiente estava mais iluminado, as cortinas foram abertas de forma que a luz entrasse, mas o paciente ainda permanecia na penumbra. Ao lado da cama, todo o equipamento de monitoração um pouco mais afastado uma poltrona cinza de couro foi posicionada de forma que seu ocupante pudesse ficar atento a cada movimento que eventualmente o homem em coma pudesse fazer. Ao fundo a esquerda havia uma porta que levava ao banheiro e ao lado dela um pequeno armário onde os paciente guardavam seus objetos pessoais e num canto afastado havia uma pequena mesa, fora posta ali exclusivamente para que a médica enviada pelo Sr. Malfoy pudesse utiliza-la enquanto tratava do paciente.

A ruiva seguiu direto para a mesa, ignorando a presença de Draco, permaneceu ali sentada por horas, estudou atentamente todos os exames e histórico familiar do homem na cama a sua frente. Ao final da manhã estava exausta.

"Hey, Weasley? Será que você não sente fome não?"

A mulher que se encontrava concentrada num livro, levantou a cabeça e fitou o relógio que ficava na parede. Eram duas horas da tarde.

"O que acha de irmos almoçar?" o loiro a fitou.

Pretendia recusar mas, de repente, descobriu-se faminta.

"Está me convidando para ir almoçar com você?" questionou incrédula.

"Qual o problema?"

"Acho que o ar desse lugar não está te fazendo bem." sorriu.

"Vamos, estamos aqui a um tempão, você deve estar com fome. Além do mais, detesto comer sozinho."

"Achei que gostasse de ficar sozinho."

"Não na hora das refeições, infelizmente sete anos em Hogwarts fizeram isso comigo."

Saíram do hospital e foram até um pequeno restaurante a duas quadras. O lugar era pequeno, mas bem ajeitadinho. Sentaram-se perto de uma grande janela de madeira.

Não trocaram uma palavra até a refeição chegar, o clima entre eles era tenso desde o episódio da biblioteca. Gina analisava as anotações que trouxera consigo e Draco estava concentrado no que acontecia ao redor. Eram dois estranhos dividindo uma mesa, e mesmo que tentassem não chamar a atenção, eram alvo de olhares curiosos advindos de todos os pontos do local.

"Estamos sendo observados."

A mulher levantou a cabeça e fitou os olhos cinzas "Já esperava por isso."

"O que pretende fazer?"

Os olhos castanhos percorreram todo o ambiente "Nada. Daqui a pouco eles se acostumam a nossa presença e nos deixam em paz."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Eu os conheço."

"Ah, claro! Você estudou esse tipo de comportamento, não é mesmo? Me diga, o que fez? Trancou-os numa jaula e os observou como ratinhos de laboratório?"

A mulher sorriu "Não, isso é o que eu faria com você. Se bem que estudar o comportamento de um Malfoy deve ser a coisa mais monótona do mundo. Completamente desinteressante."

"Ora..." não concluiu a frase, sentiu as mãos quentes da mulher tocarem-lhe a pele num pedido silencioso para não continuar, instantaneamente virou-se e observou que a garçonete se aproximava rapidamente da mesa.

Salva pelo gongo pensou

A refeição era bem leve, saladas, sucos e grelhados. Ambos devoraram a comida com uma ferocidade enorme.

"Não havia me dado conta de como estava faminta." comentou antes de tomar um grande gole de suco.

Instintivamente um comentário sarcástico aflorou nos lábios de Malfoy, mas foi reprimido a muito custo, sendo substituídos por um simples, "eu também".

Terminaram a refeição e foi servida a sobremesa. O momento de pagar a conta quase gerou uma discussão.

"Vamos dividir." pediu Gina.

"Um Malfoy jamais divide nada, principalmente se for com uma..."

"Uma o quê?" interferiu a mulher.

Draco respirou fundo "Eu pago a conta, está bem?"

"Ok." a mulher pegou suas anotações e se dirigiu a porta.

Estava longe quando ele a alcançou "Poderia ter me esperado."

"Volta pra casa...Já fez demais por hoje."

"Quem me garante que não vai me acusar?"

A mulher parou e observou a sua volta, não havia ninguém prestando atenção neles "Eu já estou cheia dessas acusações sem sentindo!" tomou cuidado de não gritar com ele conforme queria "Para com isso, droga! Se quisesse ferrar com você pode apostar que já o teria feito. Será que é tão difícil confiar em mim?"

"Me diz você? Desde que chegou aqui, não confiou em mim nem por um segundo. Não acreditou que mudei de lado e não acreditou que não fiz nada àquele homem."

A ruiva estava em silêncio, encarou Malfoy sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Levou um minuto para decidir dar-lhe as costas e se retirar.

Draco até deu um passo em sua direção, poderia interceptá-la, todavia, ficou ali vendo-a se afastar. Sua vida estava nas mãos dela e isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Gina retornara ao hospital perturbada com o que vira nos olhos do sonserino, se não o conhecesse poderia jurar que talvez houvesse uma esperança. Sentiu que deveria partir logo, antes que começasse e enlouquecer e realmente acreditar que aquele homem mudara.

"Dra. Weasley. Que bom que retornou."

"Dr. Carter, como vai?" ela sorriu e cumprimentou aquele homem baixinho e simpático.

"Bem. Tem alguma novidade sobre nosso paciente?"

"Acredito que sim, acho que já cheguei a um diagnóstico."

Os olhos claros do médico se iluminaram "Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Vamos até minha sala e poderemos conversar."

"Prefiro que seja no quarto do Sr. Watson, podemos chamar a família dele e comunicar qual é o problema."

"Ele não tem família. Na verdade, a única família dele era o homem que lhe colocou nessa situação." respondeu o homem, agora sem nenhuma simpatia.

"Malfoy?" questionou confusa.

"Exatamente."

A cada segundo que passa, aquele idiota me surpreende mais. Como é possível? questionava-se.

"Pois bem, eu o comunicarei."

"Então, qual é o diagnóstico?"

"Diabetes." respondeu de forma direta "Diabetes, tipo II."

"Não pode ser!" murmurou o médico "Eu teria observado os sinais. Tem certeza disso?"

"Tenho, Dr., infelizmente tenho certeza. Os exames confirmaram e depois de examinar detalhadamente o histórico do Sr. Watson..."

"Claro, eu entendo...ele tem muito mais de 45 anos, é sedentário, fumante, costumava ser um glutão, mas de repente começou a emagrecer independentemente de quanto comia..."

"O exame que pedi media a glicemia no plasma. Como cheguei bem depois do fato, quando o teste foi pedido o paciente já se encontrava num estado de jejum."

"Ainda não posso acreditar." murmurava o médico "Charles e eu crescemos juntos. Eu deveria ter percebido..."

"Ora Dr. Não se culpe, ambos sabemos que é comum esse tipo de doença ser descoberto tardiamente."

"Ele devia estar apresentando os sintomas a tempos, como pude não perceber?"

"Bom, já sabemos que o que causou o coma foi a variação do nível de açúcar no sangue e não feitiçaria. Agora podemos tratá-lo."

"Claro, vou providenciar tudo."

"Obrigada Dr."

A mulher estava em casa, chegara exausta, tomara um banho quente vestira algo confortável e descera para o jantar.

"Gina, que bom vê-la."

"Olá, Josh, como foi o dia?"

"Cansativo, mas satisfatório. E o seu?"

"Descobri o problema do Sr. Watson."

"E qual é?" uma terceira voz entrou no assunto.

A mulher voltou-se para a cabeceira da mesa e foi somente então que notou a presença de Draco.

"Diabetes, tipo II." respondeu voltando-se para Josh.

"Como isso aconteceu?" inquiriu o moreno.

"Esse tipo é mais comum em pessoas obesas, não acredito que fosse o caso do Sr. Watson. Pelo que pude constatar havia uma lesão no pâncreas, provavelmente decorrente de diversas agressões tóxicas, álcool, drogas, etc. Isso provocou uma resistência a ação da insulina que associado a uma deficiência relativa de sua secreção desequilibrou o nível de glicose no sangue, causando o coma."

"Puxa!" exclamou Josh.

"Pode ser tratado?" Foi a vez de Draco questionar.

"Pode. Vamos estabilizar o nível de açúcar no sangue e iniciar um tratamento para controlar as alterações metabólicas. É um tratamento complexo e quando o paciente recobrar a consciência seus hábitos alimentares deverão mudar."

"E como vai estabilizar o nível de açúcar?" o moreno perguntou curioso.

"Geralmente com remédios, mas existe um tratamento feito a base de ervas, fitoterapia ocidental. Algumas ervas são conhecidas por alterar o nível de açúcar na corrente sanguínea, o alho e as folhas de oliveiras são alguns exemplos. Devem ser administrados com cuidados. Não sei se o Dr. Carter aprovará, contudo, fui autorizada a utilizar magia para acelerar o processo de recuperação."

"Quando voltará ao hospital?"

"Essa noite. Preciso que um de vocês vá comigo para vigiar enquanto trabalho."

"Eu vou." se ofereceu o loiro "Acho que afinal, fui eu quem causou tudo isso."

"Como assim?" a ruiva questionou curiosa.

"Eu lhe ofereci um drink, pouco antes dele cair."

Era cerca de nove horas da noite quando a Dra. Weasley acompanhada do Sr. Malfoy entraram no hospital.

"Boa noite, Anita." cumprimentou a médica.

"Boa noite, Dra., veio ver o Sr. Watson?"

"Isso mesmo."

"O Dr. Carter já administrou o remédio que a Dra. recomendou e agora estamos esperando por uma reação."

"Ótima notícia, Anita." e virando-se para Draco "Vamos até o quarto, preciso ver como o paciente está."

Já estavam saindo quando a simpática recepcionista interferiu "O horário de visitas já terminou, o Sr. Malfoy não pode entrar."

Os dois voltaram-se para a pequena e gorda mulher, que se sentiu menor ainda, ela trabalhava naquele hospital há vinte anos e orgulhava-se de nunca ter quebrado as regras. Era uma mulher baixa, cabelos grisalhos, olhos negros e vivos, sorriso gentil. O corpo já bem castigado pela ação do tempo e excessos da juventude demonstrava certa debilidade, contudo a voz firme e a expressão determinada mostravam o quão rígida podia ser.

"Anita, pelo que soube, o Sr. Malfoy é a única família do Sr. Watson, não acha que pelo menos dessa vez ele não poderia entrar?"

A mulher considerou por alguns minutos, a regra era que depois das oito horas da noite os pacientes não poderiam receber visitas, pois precisavam de um pouco de paz para descansar. Entretanto quem estava pedindo era sua nova amiga e concluiu que não haveria mal algum.

"Está bem." disse por fim "Se alguém me perguntar, a Dra. chegou aqui sozinha."

Gina sorriu e seguiram em frente.

Os corredores estavam desertos, era possível ouvir um fio de cabelo cair no chão tamanha a tranqüilidade do lugar.

"Como fará para não chamar a atenção?" Draco murmurou com medo que o diálogo pudesse ser ouvido.

"Não se preocupe." a mulher respondeu num tom normal.

Atingiram o quarto, que se encontrava imerso na escuridão. Gina entrou e acendeu uma das luzes, logo em seguida posicionou-se em frente ao homem na cama, varinha em punho. Lançou um último olhar ao loiro que fechou a porta e lançou um feitiço de proteção. Estavam prontos.

A ruiva fechou os olhos e devagar pronunciou algumas palavras, lentamente uma luz azul saiu da ponta da varinha e começou envolver o corpo do Sr. Watson.

Draco assistia a tudo impressionado, a varinha estava produzindo um casulo. Fitou Gina por um segundo e percebeu o quanto isso estava exigindo dela, a luz ficava cada vez mais intensa conforme a cápsula ia se fechando. Dois minutos depois Charles estava completamente envolvido pela luminosidade que começou a mudar de cor até ficar branca. Mais um minuto e tudo havia terminado.

"Pronto!" murmurou a mulher guardando a varinha "Pode abrir a porta."

O homem obedeceu.

"É só isso?"

"Esperava o quê? Fogos de artifício?"

Preparava-se para responder quando ela voltou a falar.

"É melhor ir embora agora. Não quero que Anita se envolva em problemas por sua causa."

"Você não vai?"

A mulher fitou o relógio era pouco mais de nove e meia "Mais tarde."

"Nesse caso, ficarei esperando. É perigoso andar por aí no meio da noite."

A ruiva sorriu "Pode ir Malfoy, sei me cuidar sozinha."

Como estava cansado ele resolveu partir, mesmo não concordando com a afirmação que acabara de ouvir.

Assim que Draco saiu, Gina caiu exausta na poltrona de fronte a Charles e logo adormeceu.

Por volta das três horas da manhã, uma figura masculina entrou sorrateiramente no hospital. Passou sem dificuldades pela recepcionista que parecia tirar um cochilo, caminhou cuidadosamente pelos corredores para não fazer e barulho, estava quase atingindo o alvo quando uma das portas abriu e se viu obrigado a esconder-se.

Entrou no primeiro quarto e esperou o perigo passar, quando os passos já estavam longe saiu e finalmente chegou ao quarto 1.322. Cuidadosamente abriu a porta e entrou. A 'médica' e o paciente dormiam profundamente. Aproximou-se da mulher que estava encolhida, face serena, os cabelos desalinhados. Observou a sua volta e encontrou um cobertor, gentilmente colocou-o sobre ela aproveitando também para afastar uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caia na face. Aproximou-se da cama e ficou algum tempo fitando o homem imóvel.

Rabiscou algo num papel e deixou sobre a mesa. Saiu da mesma forma que entrou.

A mulher acordou por volta das seis da manhã, quando uma enfermeira entrou no quarto para administrar mais uma dose de remédio no paciente em coma.

"Desculpe-me, Dra, não sabia que estava aqui." comentou surpresa ao se deparar com a ruiva que despertou num sobressalto.

"Bom dia, Anita." cumprimentou recordando-se onde estava.

"Passou a noite toda ao lado dele?" questionou enquanto aprontava uma seringa com um líquido amarelo que foi injetado na veia.

"É, quero estar presente quando ele acordar." comentou livrando-se da coberta.

"Isso pode levar dias, não pode?" depositou o objeto na bandeja e ajeitou o travesseiro.

"Pode." confirmou enquanto se dirigia ao paciente para um exame superficial.

"Nunca vi ninguém tão dedicado." comentou enquanto se dirigia a porta.

A ruiva sorriu "Eu gosto do que faço."

"Quer que eu mande trazer seu café da manhã?" indagou quando já estava saindo.

"Não, obrigada. Não estou com fome."

A pequena enfermeira observou-a por alguns minutos "Tenha um bom dia, Dra."

"Você também, Anita."

A 'médica' terminou o exame e se dirigiu ao banheiro, ao passar pela mesinha notou um pequeno bilhete, deteve-se e pegou o papel. Era uma mensagem de Malfoy, convidava-a para tomar café da manhã, numa pequena padaria perto do hospital. Depositou o papel de volta a mesa e entrou no toalete.

Por volta das sete da manhã ela deixou o hospital rumo a pequena padaria, ao se aproximar do estabelecimento pode sentir o cheiro de pão quente, aspirou fundo e sentiu-se de volta as manhãs na Toca. Todos apressados se preparando para sair, um movimento constante nas escadas e gritos de 'manhêêêêêê, onde estão as minhas coisas?' ecoando pelo ar se misturando ao cheiro de café fresco e pão quente saindo do forno.

Estava parada quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, virou-se para ver quem cometia tal abuso e assustou-se.

"Bom dia, para você também, Weasley!" respondeu diante do assombro da garota "Posso saber o que fazia parada na esquina?"

Draco parecia estar de bom humor naquela manhã, até vestia-se de forma diferente., ou quase, trocara o costumeiro luto total por uma blusa verde escura, claro que com detalhes em preto para combinar com a calça, mas considerando que se tratava de um Malfoy, já era um avanço.

"Estou esperando uma resposta." comentou fingindo impaciência.

"Podemos acabar com isso logo?"

"Se minha companhia é tão ruim, por que aceitou o convite?"

"Você precisa se expor lembra-se? Além do mais, a comida daquele hospital não é apetitosa."

Draco revirou os olhos e seguiu a mulher que já estava na porta do estabelecimento.

A mão de Gina estava quase tocando a maçaneta quando mãos brancas e gélidas passaram por ela, abrindo a porta. Rapidamente voltou-se e se deparou com o sonserino segurando a porta para que ela passasse.

"Teria sido gentil, se não tivesse me assustado." comentou enquanto passava por ele.

"Vou considerar isso um 'obrigado'." respondeu tentando sorrir.

Entretanto a ruiva não ouvira a resposta, estava fascinada com a mistura de cheiros e cores do lugar. A sua frente, existia um balcão, grande e branco, embaixo os mais diversos doces expostos atraindo todas as atenções, as cores eram tão vivas e tudo parecia tão belo que era quase possível sentir o gosto de cada guloseima só de admirá-las. Em cima desse balcão havia algo semelhante a uma estufa, cheia de pães de todas as formas e tamanhos e o cheiro que emanava deles era fantástico. Havia ainda, bolos, balas, tortas, salgados e sorvetes todos disposto de forma a despertar o apetite até de um anoréxico.

As paredes eram de um azul bem suave contrastando com o branco do teto e das mesinhas que delicadamente possuíam as duas cores.

"Já conseguiu decidir o que quer comer?" o loiro indagou.

Gina olhou ao redor e por fim decidiu, Draco então se levantou e foi até o balcão fazer os pedidos.

A mulher fitava o horizonte quando ele retornou, mas ela pareceu nem notar. Seu olhar estava vazio.

"Weasley!?"

A ruiva voltou-se "O que é?" questionou parecendo zangada.

"Só queria saber se estava bem. Não estou te atacando." retrucou bravo.

E então como se recobrasse a consciência ela o fitou "Desculpe-me! Acho que estou um pouco cansada."

"Não é pra menos, aquela poltrona parece ser bem desconfortável."

"Devo admitir que não é tão boa quanto uma cama, mas já dormi em lugares piores." comentou casualmente.

"É mesmo? Onde?" questionou curioso.

E então Gina começou a narrar-lhe algumas das suas 'missões' nos mais diversos pontos da Europa, havia sempre um sorriso em seus lábios enquanto fazia as piores experiências parecer uma aventura. Havia entrosamento entre os dois naquela manhã, Draco vez ou outra lançava seu ponto de vista ou também contava uma história.

Ao longe e fora da padaria, alguém os observava sorrir e conversarem.

"Obrigada pelo café, Sr. Malfoy." comentou quando chegavam a porta do hospital.

"É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de todo o trabalho que está tendo em cuidar do Charles."

"Puxa, você gosta mesmo desse Senhor." comentou baixinho.

Draco preferiu fingir que não ouvira o comentário "Te vejo no almoço?"

"Claro!" respondeu entusiasmada e quando percebeu tentou corrigir "Uma hora terei de voltar pra lá e comparado ao hospital sua casa até parece o paraíso."

"Isso foi um elogio?"

"Entenda como quiser." sorriu e entrou no hospital.

Por volta de uma hora da tarde a ruiva entrou na mansão Malfoy, ela parecia bastante cansada e não era pra menos, o Dr. Carter arrastara-a por todo o hospital para juntos diagnosticarem os paciente e discutirem tratamentos. No início fora tranqüilo, mas os casos foram ficando complexos e houve momentos que temeu que alguém descobrisse que era uma charlatã.

Por sorte, o velho médico precisou atender uma emergência e Gina escapou dizendo que precisava ir ver como estava Charles e deixou o hospital.

"Olá!"

"Josh!" sorriu ao vê-lo "Como vai?"

"Como está o velho Charles?"

"Estável" a ruiva estava na ponta da escada.

"Fazia algum tempo que não a via."

"Não seja exagerado." sorriu.

"Como foi o café da manhã?" questionou quando percebeu que ela preparava-se para subir.

"Foi...interessante."

"É mesmo? Por quê?" indagou fingindo curiosidade.

"Josh, podemos conversar depois, eu estou super cansada e precisando de um banho."

"Claro! Nos vemos mais tarde." sorriu.

"Weasley!" o tom arrogante sou-lhe familiar.

"O que é?" virou-se irritada para o homem que se aproximava da escada.

"Precisamos conversar."

"Mais tarde, agora eu..."

"É importante, tem que ser agora." e lançou-lhe um olhar sério e penetrante.

A mulher apenas respirou fundo e seguiu o homem.

Trinta minutos depois Gina deixou o escritório de Draco e rumou para seu tão esperado banho, sentia dores por todo o corpo por ter dormido naquela poltrona. Por isso entrou na banheira de água quente e relaxou.

De repente ouviu batidas insistentes na porta e se perguntou quanto tempo estava ali, fitou o relógio de pulso que deixara próximo e concluiu que adormecera. As batidas continuaram.

"Quem é?" gritou ainda da banheira.

"Almoço em dez minutos." alguém respondeu lá de fora.

O almoço fora divino, ou ela que estava faminta, jamais soube diferenciar. O importante é que não houve uma única palavra sarcástica vinda de Malfoy.

"Você está bem?" a ruiva questionou a certa altura, pegando o loiro e o moreno de surpresa.

"Acho que não entendi?"

"Fiz uma pergunta simples, você está bem?"

"Gina, aonde quer chegar?" o moreno interferiu.

"Faz exatamente quinze minutos que eu não recebo uma palavra ou comentário sarcástico e até agora não houve um olhar de superioridade. Devo concluir que Malfoy não está bem."

Josh deu uma gostosa gargalhada quando a amiga terminou de falar.

"Posso garantir que o Sr. Malfoy está bem, Gina."

"Que pena!" murmurou baixinho.

"Que tal uma partida de xadrez antes de voltar ao hospital?"

"Eu adoraria, Josh."

"Ainda não engoli aquela derrota." o homem sorriu.

A ruiva o fitou "Nós não terminamos a partida."

"Acredite, eu iria perder." comentou sorrindo "Onde aprendeu a jogar?"

"Com meu irmão, Rony."

Draco torceu o nariz ao ouvir o nome. Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts o ruivo ganhara uma partida de xadrez histórica nas masmorras da escola o que tornara ele e Harry Potter mais conhecidos do que nunca e rendera-lhes a Taça da Copa das Casas.

Gina percebeu a reação do loiro ao ouvir o nome de Rony e por um momento teve a sensação de que não importasse o lado que ele estava, jamais mudaria. E por algum motivo isso a entristeceu.

A primeira visão que Charles Watson teve ao acordar fora de um anjo adormecido. Ele abriu os olhos junto com os primeiros raios de sol que penetraram pela cortina entreaberta. Tentou levantar-se, mas não havia forças procurou virar a cabeça para observar melhor ao redor mas sentiu-se tonto, então permitiu que somente seus olhos se movessem. Foi ai que percebeu a criatura celestial adormecida a sua frente. A pele alva, respiração tranqüila, os cabelos vermelhos eram destacados pela roupa branca que ela vestia. Tentou dizer alguma coisa mas as palavras não saíram. Pôs-se então a observar.

Não demorou muito para que ela acordasse, começou a sentir dores pelo corpo devido a má posição em que adormecera. Sentou-se na poltrona endireitando o corpo e foi então que fitou a cama e percebeu as orbes negras fitando-a. Levantou-se no mesmo instante e aproximou-se do homem.

"Bom dia! Sou a Dra. Weasley, sua médica. Se estiver me entendendo, faça um movimento com a cabeça."

O homem obedeceu e fez um movimento quase imperceptível.

"Muito bem." Gina tirou da gaveta um estetoscópio. Verificou os batimentos cardíacos, depois analisou reflexo da pupila diante da luz e só então apertou a campanhia chamando a enfermeira.

"Bom dia, Dra. deseja algo?" cumprimentou o enfermeiro que veio atender o chamado.

"Por favor, peça ao doutor Carter para vir até aqui, o mais rápido possível."

"O Dr. Carter ainda não chegou. Se há algum problema talvez eu possa ajudar."

"É muita gentileza, obrigada. Mas preciso mesmo falar com ele, será que você poderia acordá-lo? Eu assumo total responsabilidade."

"Sim, senhora." respondeu enquanto saia do quarto.

Gina permaneceu ali, examinando o homem e anotando uma série de exames que deveriam ser feitos. Preferiu não contar que o acontecera, não queria a notícia se espalhando por aí, apesar de que isso encerraria logo o problema.

"Consegue falar, Sr. Watson?"

O velho fez um esforço e por fim proferiu um som indefinível para seu desespero.

"Ótimo!" sorriu encorajando-o "O senhor passou muito tempo dormindo, é normal que não saia por aí gritando." Sorriu na tentativa de transmitir confiança ao homem "Vamos tentar novamente? Pode me dizer seu nome?"

Houve um longo período de silêncio e por fim num sussurro pode ouvir "Charles."

O velho médico chegou quinze minutos depois, vestia a habitual roupa branca, os ralos fios de cabelo um pouco desalinhados, os olhos inchados e a barba por fazer, parecia que havia saído de um plantão de 48 horas ininterruptas de tão sonolento que estava.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" indagou assim que pôs os olhos em Gina.

"Nosso paciente acordou." ela sorriu e saiu da frente da cama para que médico pudesse ver com os próprios olhos.

"Não posso acreditar." comentou virando-se para a ruiva.

"Sabíamos que ele acordaria uma hora ou outra."

"Foi bem rápido, esperava que o organismo reagisse em dois ou três dias."

"Demos sorte." Gina sorriu.

"Muita sorte." o velho completou.

O tempo de Gina de repente se tornou escasso, as manhãs, tardes e madrugadas eram exclusivamente dedicadas ao Sr. Watson, o começo das noites a Draco e Josh.

"Que surpresa agradável!" Josh exclamou numa noite quando se deparou com Gina na sala.

A mulher apenas sorriu.

"Então novidades?" o homem sentou-se e iniciou um diálogo.

"Conversei com o Sr. Osiro, ele queria confiar nossa presença na festa do sábado." comentou distraidamente enquanto ligava o som.

"E o que você disse?"

"Disse que não perderíamos por nada."

Uma suave melodia encheu a sala.

"Draco não vai gostar."

"Eu não me importo, ele precisa provar pra todo mundo que é um cara normal."

"Acha isso possível?" Josh a fitou tão intensamente que Gina chegou a corar.

"Não!" comentou desviando o olhar.

"Que dançar?" o moreno ofereceu-lhe a mão.

"Claro!"

Desajeitadamente Josh puxou Gina para perto e juntos ensaiaram uns passos. Era terrível vê-los dançar.

"Desculpe-me, não sou um bom dançarino." comentou quando ele tentou gira-la e quase a derrubou.

"Vamos tentar de novo."

O moreno realmente era um péssimo dançarino mas era uma companhia divertida, riram muito enquanto ela tentava ensina-lo alguns passos.

As gargalhadas atraíram a atenção de Malfoy que se encontrava trancado no escritório.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" ele entrou na cômodo na exato momento que Josh tombava Gina.

"A Srta. Weasley tentava me ensinar a dançar." comentou enquanto levantava a mulher.

"Fica difícil aprender quando o professor não sabe dançar." comentou sarcástico.

"Hey, eu danço muito bem." ela protestou.

"Isso é o que veremos."

Draco se aproximou e estendeu a mão, a mulher levou um segundo para decidir se aceitava ou não e por fim, aceitou. Ele a conduziu até o meio da sala aonde Gina e Josh dançavam outrora. O clima divertido desaparecera dando lugar a tensão que o moreno e a ruiva sentiam. Malfoy todavia, parecia descontraído.

A mão forte de Draco enlaçou a cintura da ruiva que apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do homem. As mãos livres se enlaçaram e ao primeiro acorde da música ele a conduziu pela sala.

Some day, when I'm awfully low  
Algum dia, quando eu estiver terrivelmente chateado  
When the world is cold  
Quando o mundo estiver frio  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
Eu me sentirei bem só de pensar em você  
And the way look tonight  
E como você está essa noite

A postura ereta de ambos, o contato visual ininterrupto, a saia longa da mulher que voava a cada giro, a iluminação, o som, fazia da cena perfeita.

Depois de mais um giro, Draco trouxe a ruiva para mais perto de si. Ambos estavam absortos pela música, e a química que existia entre eles fez com que o mundo desaparecesse ao redor.

Yes you're lovely, never ever change  
Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais mude  
Keep that breathless charm  
Mantenha esse charme que me tira fôlego  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?  
'Cause I love you  
Pois eu te amo  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite

Josh que passou alguns minutos observando o casal e depois deixou a sala sem ser percebido. Pela primeira vez lhe pareceu que era seguro deixa-los a sós.

Yes, you're lovely, never ever change

Sim, você é adorável, nunca, jamais, mude  
Keep that breathless charm  
Mantenha esse charme que me tira o fôlego  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Você não irá, por favor, arranjar isso?  
'Cause I love you  
Pois eu te amo  
Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite

Gina sorria quando Draco a tombou finalizando a música.

Just the way you look tonight  
Exatamente como você está essa noite

"É assim que se faz Josh." comentou ele enquanto fitava profundamente a ruiva em seus braços.

Não houve resposta então ambos fitaram o local que supostamente o moreno estava. "Deve ter saído." o loiro comentou enquanto levantava a parceira.

Estavam sozinhos e um silêncio incômodo imperou, ficaram ali parados no meio da sala sem saberem exatamente o que fazer.

"É...você dança bem." comentou enquanto coçava a nuca, meio sem jeito.

"Obrigada." Gina desviou o olhar.

"Preciso ir!" afirmou decidida a acabar com aquilo "Tenho que retornar ao hospital, está ficando tarde...Obrigada pela dança." sorriu e deu as costas a Malfoy dirigindo-se a porta o mais rápido que podia. Embora naquele momento, uma lesma seria muito mais veloz.

O homem a observava enquanto ela seguia até a porta. E de repente como se despertasse tomou uma atitude.

"Vou acompanha-la até o hospital."

"Obrigada, mas não é preciso."

"Já é tarde, não quero que ande sozinha pela rua."

"Está bem, então." a mulher subiu pegou a bolsa e uma jaqueta e minutos depois deixavam a mansão.

Era uma noite fria, apesar da névoa que cobria a cidade todas as noites era possível ver alguns pontos brilhantes no céu que indicavam uma noite estrelada. Era tarde por isso as ruas estavam desertas e tudo no mais absoluto silêncio, exceto por um cão que latia aqui ou ali conforme avançavam.

"Onde aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?" questionou tentando quebrar o silêncio no qual caminhavam.

"Você não vai acreditar." Gina sorriu e Draco a fitou intrigado "Neville Longbotton." falou por fim.

O loiro foi incapaz de disfarçar a surpresa "Neville Longbotton?"

"Sim...ele era um ótimo dançarino. Quando eu estava no terceiro ano, acompanhei-o no Baile de Inverno, e acabei aprendendo."

"Não posso acreditar...Até onde me lembro ele era um desastrado que não fazia nada direito." porém, o que realmente queria dizer é que Neville era um idiota e que não tinha coordenação e inteligência para executar as coisas mais simples.

"E você onde aprendeu a dançar?"

"Minha mãe." houve uma pausa "Ela fazia questão de que eu soubesse dançar...meu pai achava perda de tempo, mas ela dizia que era extremamente sedutor um homem que sabia dançar."

Era a primeira vez que Gina o ouvia falar da família e isso causou um certo constrangimento, tinha receio de dizer qualquer coisa e o homem se ofender e iniciarem uma discussão.

"Ela tinha razão." comentou tentando parecer descontraída.

Minutos depois eles paravam de fronte ao hospital.

"Obrigada pela companhia."

Ele respondeu com um movimento de cabeça e partiu, sob o olhar vigilante da mulher.

Na manhã seguinte havia um brilho diferente no olhar da médica, o que não passou despercebido pelo paciente que acabara por tornar-se um amigo. Charles Watson, era dono de uma simpatia sem tamanho, era alto, estava magro devido o problema de saúde mas seus traços indicavam que nem sempre fora assim. Os cabelos grisalhos eram fartos, os olhos pretos penetrantes e o sorriso contagiante. E dono de uma perspicácia que daria inveja até em Hermione.

"Como passou a noite, Dra.?" questionou durante um exercício de fortalecimento muscular.

"Bem."

"Draco esteve aqui." comentou casualmente.

"Falou com ele?" perguntou preocupada.

"Não... por algum motivo achei que ele não sabia que saí do coma."

"Você está certo, ele não sabe."

"Ele não veio me ver." comentou com um olhar malicioso.

"Ficou cerca de quinze minutos aqui, olhando pra você."

"Que simpático! ...Tem certeza de que era ele que esteve aqui?"

"Claro!"

"Preciso avisar a segurança."

"Um homem vem te ver no meio da noite e você, pretende avisar a segurança para impedi-lo de entrar?" questionou parecendo indignado.

"Sim. Os horários de visita devem ser respeitados." afirmou com convicção.

"A quem você quer enganar?"

"Não entendi."

"Não é preciso ser um gênio pra perceber o que está acontecendo aqui. Você e Malfoy..."

"Onde deixei meu bloco de anotações?" a mulher começou a questionar-se enquanto procurava pelos bolsos do jaleco "Preciso pedir alguns exames, ao que parece o coma deixou seqüelas."

"Está bem, vou mudar de assunto." o homem sorriu.

A médica caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, os cabelos amarrados num rabo de cavalo, a expressão cansada e o corpo dolorido, trazia as mãos nos ombros massageando-os. Tudo que queria era um banho e uma cama decente para dormir, a velha poltrona a estava matando.

Vou ficar feliz quando isso acabar pensava enquanto seguia até a cantina do hospital.

"Dra. Weasley! Que bom que a encontrei!"

"Olá, Dr. !" cumprimentou-o sorrindo.

"Vim fazer-lhe um convite." ele parecia bastante animado "Estamos entrando na primavera, o que significa que a partir dessa noite, a névoa não invade mais a cidade. E como todos os anos realizamos uma festa em praça pública para comemorar...Podemos contar com sua presença?"

A ruiva considerou as circunstâncias, seria uma ótima oportunidade para Malfoy, por outro lado não queria deixar Charles sozinho.

"Sei o que a preocupa..." comentou diante da hesitação "Posso garantir que alguém de confiança cuidará do nosso amigo."

"Eu não sei se..." ela pretendia recusar, mas o velho estava tão empolgado "...está bem. Pode contar comigo."

"Ótimo! Nos vemos a noite."

Gina observou o médico se afastar e depois foi pra casa. Talvez tivesse que utilizar um feitiço para tirar o ex-sonserino de toca.

"Malfoy?" chamou-o assim que fechou a porta da frente "Malfoy?"

A casa estava mergulhada no mais completo silencio. Seguiu até o escritório e o encontrou vazio, verificou a sala, a cozinha, o quintal. Subiu e procurou pelos quartos. Continuou andando pela casa a sua procura, não havia sinal de vida. Até que num dos corredores que levavam para o sótão, topou com algo ou alguém. Era uma figura alta, usava vestes negras e trazia o rosto coberto. Obviamente a primeira reação foi gritar e puxar a varinha.

"Calma! Sou eu!" tirou o capuz para que ela pudesse ver seu rosto.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" questionou tentando recompor-se do susto.

"Pergunto a mesma coisa."

"Procurava por Malfoy.."

"O que quer com ele?" questionou com o um tom frio na voz, que não correspondia a imagem simpática que demonstrara desde o primeiro dia.

"O que está fazendo vestido assim?" questionou quando finalmente se deu conta dos trajes do homem.

"Nada." respondeu secamente "Draco está no quarto...Pediu para não ser incomodado, mas se for urgente posso chamá-lo."

"Faça isso então."

Dez minutos depois, Gina encontrou Malfoy no escritório, o homem vinha acompanhado por Josh, que agora se vestia de maneira trouxa.

"Onde é o incêndio, Weasley?" a voz soara mais fria do que nunca.

A ruiva fez um sinal para o moreno deixa-los a sós e depois que este saiu fitou Draco, que parecia extremamente zangado.

"Quer sair comigo?" indagou de forma que soasse como a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O loiro apesar de surpreso manteve-se firme sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Ele a observava, fazendo com que se sentisse ridícula por ter dito aquilo. O silencio se arrastava e Gina estava enlouquecendo ao tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça do homem a sua frente.

"O que a faz pensar que eu aceitaria?"

A mulher enrubesceu e concluiu que deveria tê-lo abordado de forma diferente, ou ter lançado um feitiço que teria sido muito menos constrangedor.

"Haverá uma comemoração e pensei que seria uma ótima oportunidade para..." começou tentando se justificar, mas mudou de idéia de repente "... quer saber? Farei isso da forma mais simples." puxou a varinha e começou a movimenta-la.

"Nem pense nisso, Weasley." ele a interrompeu.

"Eu pedi, você recusou. Não tenho outra opção, tenho?"

O homem ficou em silêncio.

"Foi o que pensei." voltou a repetir os movimentos para iniciar o feitiço.

"Eu não recusei o convite." comentou numa voz calma que fez com que ela interrompesse novamente o que vinha fazendo.

"Bom, sua postura foi uma ótima resposta."

"Sempre tira conclusões precipitadas?"

"Não! Somente quando me respondem tão diretamente como você."

"Eu aceito ir nesse festival idiota com você." concluiu parecendo contrariado.

"Esteja pronto as sete e meia."

Às sete e quarenta Gina desceu e encontrou Draco no escritório.

"Está atrasada."

"Obrigada."

"Isso não foi um elogio."

"Não esperava que fosse...Está pronto?"

Ele a fitou com a expressão zangada. "Não é obvio?"

A ruiva respirou fundo e caminhou em direção a porta sem dizer uma palavra. Draco percebeu o que acontecia e correu para alcança-la.

"Pensei que iríamos juntos."

"E não estamos?" ela questionou com a voz fria.

Malfoy parou e respirou longa e calmamente, puxou a bruxa pelo braço que voltou-se para ele com farpas saindo dos olhos. Eles estavam no portão da mansão e a rua estava bem movimentada, então ele tentou ser o mais discreto possível.

"Não quis responder daquela forma."

"Isso é um pedido de desculpas?"

"Eu não sei. Soa como um?" apesar do tremendo esforço, aquilo soara irônico. Ele lamentou-se mas não deu o braço a torcer.

"Olha, façamos o seguinte: não fale mais nada. E se alguém falar com você, seja gentil...se tiver amor à vida." acrescentou baixinho.

Caminharam em silencio até atingirem a praça principal onde o barulho de música, e as vozes indicavam que toda a cidade comparecera.

"Não acha isso idiota?" sussurrou-lhe.

"Na verdade, Malfoy, eu não acho! Essas pessoas passam a maior parte do ano escondidas sob a névoa, nada mais natural do que comemorarem quando ela vai embora..."

Ele a encarou desgostoso.

"...é da natureza humana, comemorar quando algo que lhe desagrada vai embora... Pode apostar que quando eu chegar em Londres comemorarei o fato de ter me livrado de você."

"Da mesma forma que ..."

"Gina!" alguém interrompeu.

"Anita! Que bom vê-la!" as mulheres se abraçaram rapidamente.

"Então, o que achou?" a pequena enfermeira questionou curiosa.

"Está tudo perfeito." a ruiva sorriu.

"Preciso ir cumprimentar um conhecido...mas quero que você se divirta muito, ok?"

"Claro."

"O que você estava dizendo?" Gina virou-se para Malfoy assim que a mulher se afastou.

"Nada!"

Ela o fitou desconfiada. "Tem certeza?"

"Claro! O que acha de irmos comer algo?" tentou mudar de assunto. A verdade é que decidira que não iria mais provoca-la, pelo menos, não ali.

"Está bem.!"

Assim caminharam para o meio da multidão em busca de um lugar aconchegante para jantarem. Havia muitos sons se misturando no ar o que os obrigava a chegarem bem perto um do outro para se ouvirem.

"Dra. Weasley!" alguém se destacou da multidão e veio em sua direção.

"Dr. Carter!" tentou parecer tão empolgada quanto o médico.

"Conhece minha esposa, Marrie?"

Gina sorriu e cumprimentou a mulher, jamais lhe ocorrera que o médico pudesse ser casado.

"Muito prazer, Marrie. Este é Draco Malfoy." a ruiva os apresentou.

"Por que vocês não se sentam conosco?" indagou o médico buscando aprovação nos olhos da esposa.

"É muita gentileza, mas..."

"Adoraríamos." Draco a interrompeu.

"Ótimo! Venham!" o homem baixinho começou abrir espaço no meio da multidão, Marrie, Gina e Draco o seguiam.

Não demorou muito, e chegaram até a mesa do médico, Draco e Gina olharam ao redor e se viram rodeados de mesinhas que ocupavam toda a rua, atrás deles as barracas de comidas. O Dr. Carter sentou-se ao lado de sua esposa, Gina ficou de frente para ela de modo que os dois homens ficaram próximos um do outro.

"Há quanto tempo vocês são casados, Gina?" a mulher indagou logo depois que se sentaram.

Draco que bebia algo quase engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta da mulher e fitou Gina que parecia tão surpresa quanto ele.

"O Sr. Malfoy e eu não somos casados, Sra. Carter." respondeu por fim.

"É mesmo? Que interessante! Quando me aproximei tive essa impressão, vocês parecem tão apaixonados..."

Dessa vez foi a ruiva que engasgou com a bebida.

"... a maneira como se olham..." continuou ela sem se importar com o engasgo da mulher.

"Posso assegura-la de que foi somente uma impressão..." Draco interrompeu "...a Srta. Weasley e eu somos amigos desde crianças, nossas famílias são...hum ... muito amigas. De modo que crescemos juntos..."

"Isso explica a cumplicidade entre vocês." a mulher comentou enquanto servia-se de vinho. "Nunca namoraram?" ela continuou.

"Na verdade, somos muito diferentes, Sra. Carter, não daríamos certo." a ruiva comentou buscando Draco com os olhos para que sustentasse a afirmação.

"Os opostos se atraem, sabe? Essa lei da física sempre se aplicou muito bem as pessoas..."

"Querida, você está deixando nossos convidados encabulados." interferiu o velho Richard, para alívio dos bruxos. "Me diga, Gina, o que achou da cidade e sua população?"

A médica sorriu ao constatar que ele estava mudando o rumo da conversa e foi com satisfação que respondeu. Depois disso a conversação mudou de rumo diversas vezes mas passou bem longe da relação dela com Malfoy.

Já era tarde quando se despediram dos Carter e voltaram a mansão. As ruas estavam agora quase desertas e uma brisa agradavelmente fresca invadia o ar. E a ruiva sentia-se bem.

"O que achou dos Carter?"

"Trouxas interessantes, embora eu jamais me relacionaria com esse tipo de gente em qualquer outra situação."

"Eles o acharam ...hum...como posso dizer...simpático."

"O quê?" Draco parecia bem indignado.

"É, a Sra. Carter comentou isso comigo quando você foi buscar uma bebida." Gina tomou a expressão da mulher e repetiu quase no mesmo tom "Sabe, minha querida! Acho que você deveria agarrar o Sr. Malfoy o quanto antes. Ele parece gostar muito de você..."

O loiro sorriu com a imitação, todavia Gina pareceu não se importar "É, percebeu como as aparências enganam? Você simpático? Era mais fácil Dumbledore mudar de lado do que..."

Draco a fitou com um evidente desagrado e a mulher percebendo tentou corrigir.

"Claro que você se comportou muito bem. O que pode ter estimulado essa conclusão..."

Malfoy parou de caminhar e Gina fez o mesmo, parecia que ele queria lhe dizer algo que provavelmente soaria extremamente rude, contudo ele controlou-se e simplesmente voltou a andar em silêncio.

"Então, Sr. Malfoy, desde quando nossas famílias são amigas?" Gina indagou depois de um tempo.

"Desde o momento que você se tornou a Sra. Malfoy." respondeu fazendo menção a outro comentário.

"Obviamente não pude resistir ao seu olhar apaixonado..." sorriu.

Draco a encarou tão profundamente que ela sentiu as pernas bambearem. "Você fica bonita quando sorri..."

"É...obrigada, eu acho." respondeu confusa.

"De nada." respondeu fazendo menção de voltar a caminhar.

"Espere!" sua mão dirigiu-se instintivamente a testa dele, o olhar preocupado.

"Temperatura normal.." murmurou "Você está bem?" verificou o pulso "Febre? Tontura? Enjoou?"

"Hey, Weasley! Enlouqueceu?"

"O que você fez com Malfoy?" ela parecia genuinamente preocupada.

"Eu sou o Malfoy."

"Não é não!" afirmou convicta "O verdadeiro Draco Malfoy jamais em sã consciência diria que sou bonita, portanto ..."

"... eu não sou o Malfoy." ele concluiu a frase interrompendo-a.

"Bingo!" ela respondeu sorrindo.

"Primeiro: estou completamente bem, nenhuma dor e também não estou bêbado. Segundo: disse que você fica bonita quando sorri. Terceiro: você sempre reage assim diante de um elogio?"

"Não.Só quando o elogio parte de você."

A boca do homem abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Gina resolveu não esperar pela ofensa e voltou a caminhar.

"Você tem razão!" comentou ao alcança-la. "As aparências enganam...Olha só você, tem um jeito todo meigo e um rosto angelical, porém quando abre a boca é capaz de maldades sem tamanho..."

"Hey! Se olha no espelho antes de falar dos outros." comentou parecendo indignada mas no fundo se divertia.

"Falo com conhecimento de causa."

"Você não me conhece!" a indignação dela era real agora.

"Nem você a mim."

"Não tenho tanta certeza...Vejamos. Draco Malfoy, 1,75 m, loiro, olhos claros, corpo malhado. Ex-comensal da morte, filho de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, ambos bruxos puro-sangue. Arrogante, orgulhoso e preconceituoso. Passatempo favorito: colocar inocentes em coma. Maior sonho: Se livrar de Harry Potter. Ambição: governar o mundo. Escrúpulos: nenhum., educação também não... Esqueci de alguma coisa?" questionou irônica.

"Decorou bem o relatório, Weasley." comentou num tom sarcástico. "O que prova que você não tem a menor idéia de com quem está lidando." ele a fitou intensamente.

"Talvez soubesse se você me deixasse me aproximar."

Draco aproximou-se, os olhos castanhos brilhavam intensamente a luz da lua, a boca pequena e convidativa. Não se conteve e permitiu-se acariciar a pele alva da mulher. Ao primeiro toque da mão fria em seu rosto fez com que ela se arrepiasse. O contato visual era ininterrupto.

Ele a segurou pelo queixo e aproximou-se lentamente, os corações falharam uma batida. Ele já podia sentir a textura e a maciez daqueles lábios.

Se eu quisesse, eu teria te beijado... essas palavras ressoaram na mente da mulher, fazendo-a hesitar.

"Algum problema?" ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Um conflito instalou-se no âmago da mulher, ela poderia ir em frente ou parar aquela loucura antes que fosse tarde demais. Seguir em frente significava entrar no jogo dele por sua conta e risco. Desistir, parecia mais sensato, mas um ato de covardia.

"Se eu quisesse, teria te beijado..." ela pronunciou num tom frio, afastando-se.

O dia mal amanhecia quando a ruiva literalmente invadiu o escritório de Malfoy.

"O que faz aqui?" questionou assim que ela colocou um dos pés no aposento.

"Não conseguiu dormir?" questionou ignorando a recepção.

"Acho que não é da sua conta." respondeu mal humorado.

"Tem razão...mas como eu tive uma noite péssima..." ela parou de repente "...achei que poderíamos conversar."

Draco apontou-lhe o sofá preto no canto do escritório e Gina sentou-se.

"O que a preocupa?" indagou tentando iniciar um diálogo.

A ruiva deu de ombros "Nada. Por quê?"

"Minha mãe sempre dizia que quando existe algo que realmente nos preocupa fica impossível dormir."

Era a segunda vez que o ouvia falar da família e isso novamente causou constrangimento, esse era um ponto delicado da vida do loiro e receava que qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia ofender e causar a terceira guerra mundial.

"Você deveria parar de ficar constrangida cada vez que menciono minha família." comentou depois de observa-la por um longo tempo.

"Não é constrangimento. É receio. Conhece a diferença?" indagou irônica. "Você deve entender que qualquer coisa que eu diga pode irritá-lo e..."

"Tem medo de mim?" interrompeu-a.

"Claro que não. Posso enfrentá-lo a qualquer hora."

"Então?"

"Fizemos tantos progressos na nossa relação, apesar da noite de ontem,...não quero perder isso." a última frase saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

"Que tal um café?" tentou mudar de assunto.

"Adoraria...desde que feito à maneira trouxa." completou ao vê-lo pegar a varinha.

"Está bem. Será uma experiência...diferente."

O preparo do café foi uma experiência divertida, Draco nunca havia feito nada na cozinha sem a varinha e ao final foi Gina quem fez a maior parte do serviço.

"Como pode não saber se virar em uma cozinha?" questionou divertida enquanto pegava duas xícaras no armário.

"Sempre tive elfos domésticos e na ausência deles, a varinha."

"Por acaso você sabe onde fica os biscoitos?" perguntou depois de abrir praticamente todos os armários a procura deles.

"Não. Acho que vou chamar o Josh, ele com certeza deve saber ..."

"Não precisa acordá-lo..." a mulher olhou pela janela "Por acaso viu que horas são?...encontrei!"

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa de forma que ficassem frente a frente. Café, frutas, pães e biscoitos compunham o café da manhã.

"O que achou?" perquiriu após o homem tomar um longo gole.

"Ficou bom."

"Bom?" ela pareceu decepcionada.

"Não é nenhuma oitava maravilha do mundo, mas dá pro gasto." respondeu tentando ocultar o sorriso.

Gina ficou em silêncio, seus olhos focando o líquido dentro da xícara sem no entanto vê-lo. Draco teve a sensação de ser totalmente ignorado ao chamá-la pela terceira vez sem nenhum resultado.

"Hey, Weasley?!" tocou a mão dela.

"Hã?!" a mulher fitou em volta "Você me assustou."

"Onde estava? Não me ouviu chamar?"

"Lamento. O que dizia?" tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

"Nada importante." concluiu fitando-a com desconfiança. Não era a primeira vez que ela 'sumia' daquela forma. Na verdade isso só ocorria quando ele dizia algo que a desagradava.

"O que acha de uma caminhada?" ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Não me sinto muito esportivo."

"Que pena! Adoro caminhar a essa hora da manhã."

"É mesmo?! Sempre tive a impressão de que você gostava de dormir a essa hora da manhã."

A ruiva sorriu "Não deixa de ter razão."

"Aonde quer ir?"

Os olhos dela brilharam e um sorriso iluminou o rosto "Shopping!"

"Obrigado, mas dispenso. Não há nada pior do que acompanhar uma mulher fazendo compras."

"Sabe, todo mundo precisa de uma coisinha aqui, outra ali...e até agora ninguém o viu comprando nada, então..."

"Está bem...vou pegar minha carteira."

"Ótimo!"

Deixaram a casa por volta das oito horas da manhã. O sol levantava-se no céu cheio de nuvens fofas. As pessoas caminhavam sonolentas pela rua e ocasionalmente paravam para cumprimentar o casal.

"Por que aceitou tão fácil?"

"Isso a deixou infeliz?"

"Não! Desde que cheguei me acostumei a batalhar para fazê-lo sair e hoje você não ofertou resistência."

"Ficou desapontada?"

"Não." mentiu, uma das coisas que a atraia no loiro era justamente sua teimosia. "Chegamos."

"Alfaiate?" indagou meio confuso.

"Sim, você precisa de um terno novo e ..."

"Bom dia, Gina." um jovem moreno de estatura mediana, olhos castanhos escondidos atrás de grossos aros, magro e um pouco desajeitado, a interrompeu.

"Bom dia, Sr. Thomas."

"Em que posso ajudá-la." apesar de se dirigir a ela, seus olhos haviam pousado em Draco.

"O Sr. Malfoy precisa de um terno."

"Suponho que para a festa do prefeito." o jovem voltara a fitar a ruiva.

"Exatamente." sorriu.

"Por favor, Sr. Malfoy, pode subir no banquinho para eu tirar suas medidas?" gentilmente o rapaz indicou um pequeno banco de madeira posicionado no meio de quatro espelhos.

"Hum, braços fortes..." o rapaz comentou baixinho enquanto o media.

Draco lançou um olhar de desagrado para Gina que apenas sorriu.

"Tem alguma preferência quanto à cor, Sr.?"

"Que tal me fazer uma homenagem e escolher vermelho e dourado?" a ruiva sorriu.

"Só se você usar verde e prata." retribuiu o comentário.

"Feito!"

"Desculpe-me interromper, entretanto, vermelho e dourado não ficará bom com o tom da pele do Sr. Malfoy."

O loiro fitou a mulher que engoliu o riso e afirmou que Thomas tinha toda a razão. Sugerindo um verde musgo para o homem.

"O preto é mais elegante." comentou em resposta.

"Não me levem a mal, mas preto...bem...o Sr. sabe, ...pálido dessa forma..."

"Vai parecer um defunto." Gina concluiu, salvando a pele do jovem alfaiate.

"O cinza combina com seus olhos."

Levaram mais trinta minutos discutindo e por fim os três entraram em acordo.

"Ficará pronto amanhã. Se o Sr. puder vir provar."

"Estaremos aqui, Thomas, obrigada."

Logo que se afastaram um pouco permitiram-se rir a vontade enquanto conversavam.

"Vermelho e dourado não combinam com a minha pele, como você não percebeu isso antes?" Draco fingiu repreender Gina.

"Lamento muito Sr. Malfoy..." a mulher estancou o passo de repente.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Vem comigo." puxando o homem pelo braço entraram numa loja de calçados femininos.

"Weasley, enlouqueceu?"

"Posso ajudá-los?" uma jovem loira, olhos claros, esbelta, cabelos levemente ondulados veio ao encontro deles.

"Sim. Gostaria de experimentar o sapato da vitrine."

"Só um momento." a moça se afastou sob o olhar vigilante de Malfoy.

"Ela é linda!" sussurrou para a ruiva.

"É mesmo?! Eu não achei...Agora vamos embora!"

"Não podemos. Você tem que experimentar o sapato."

"Eu mudei de idéia, obrigada." e novamente arrastando o homem saiu da loja.

Entraram em mais meia dúzia de estabelecimentos e quando retornavam a rua traziam as mãos cheias de sacola.

"Não se cansa de comprar?"

"Na verdade, não."

"Que tal irmos almoçar?"

Gina fitou o relógio e constatou que já passava do meio dia. "Claro, estou faminta."

Dirigiram-se ao pequeno restaurante em que estiveram quando ele a tirou do hospital, alguns dias atrás.

Horas depois, retornaram a mansão.

"Obrigada, não me divertia assim desde a última compra com meus irmãos no Beco Diagonal."

"Foi um prazer...e na próxima vez, pode ...chamar o Josh para acompanhá-la." o loiro esboçou um sorriso.

A relação deles evoluiu muito depois disso, voltaram na manhã seguinte buscar o terno de Draco. Tomaram café da manhã na pequena padaria da cidade e voltaram para casa onde Gina tentou dar aulas de etiqueta para Malfoy. Tentativa que foi repetida através dos dias, até que finalmente o sábado chegou e com ele, a festa.

O grande dia finalmente chegara, depois de dividir o tempo entre ensinar Malfoy a comportar-se civilizadamente e ajudar Charles a reabilitar-se, ela enfim poderia ir embora. Enquanto caminhava de volta para a mansão, repassava os últimos dias sem poder acreditar que obtivera êxito num trabalho fadado ao fracasso. Admitia que ao final fora divertido, conhecera um cara super legal com quem se divertira muito e enfrentou Draco diversas vezes, colocando-o em seu devido lugar. Foi tudo perfeito, Ginny Amanhã iremos para a casa, finalmente.. pensava. Mas se realmente estava tudo perfeito, porque se sentia infeliz em partir?

Não podia ser por causa do Harry, afinal nesses últimos dias, expulsara-o completamente para fora de sua vida. Então porquê?

A resposta veio-lhe assim que abriu a porta da mansão. Estava no rol de entrada quando um homem alto, usando um elegante terno preto com camisa e gravata verdes combinando entre si, cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás, descia as escadas numa postura ereta e elegante.

Sem saber o motivo sem coração falhou uma batida e assim que seus olhos se encontraram ela soube. Aflita pretendia fugir quando outro homem igualmente elegante, porém num terno azul escuro entrou na sala, cabelos alinhados, postura impecável e nos olhos um brilho que lhe ressaltava a beleza daquelas feições másculas. Seus olhos correram de um para outro e por fim proclamou:

"Vocês podem ir à frente, preciso me arrumar e não quero atrasar vocês."

"Nós esperaremos por você." afirmou um dos homens.

"Não, tudo bem, podem ir, Malfoy precisa ser pontual, além disso, já tenho companhia."

Os dois homens arregalaram os olhos e quase que instantaneamente indagaram-na sobre quem era. A ruiva apenas sorriu e seguiu em direção as escadas deixando Draco e Josh sem resposta.

Fazia mais ou menos uma hora que haviam chegado a casa do prefeito, todos os convidados estavam presentes, faltando apenas Gina e o Dr. Carter. Os dois homens começaram então a especular se o velho médico seria o acompanhante da ruiva, mas quando este chegou acompanhado pela esposa, todas as teorias caíram por terra.

Era uma noite estrelada e fresca, a lua cheia iluminava o céu, embaixo a festa acontecia nos jardins do fundo da enorme casa. Iluminado por lâmpadas amareladas e velas o clima era quase mágico. Uma orquestra fora encarregada de entreter os convidados, que se resumia a praticamente toda a cidade. Os garçons, que se vestiam de preto e branco, tinham a incumbência de oferecer bebidas e petiscos enquanto a refeição principal não era servida.

Então do nada o prefeito pediu a atenção de todos e anunciou que o convidado de honra, finalmente chegara.

Draco e Josh entreolharam-se imaginando o que Gina teria feito para conseguir tamanha honraria e quando os aplausos chamaram a atenção ambos viraram-se para as escadas que davam acesso da casa ao quintal e surpreenderam-se ao constatar que naquele momento um homem, de aparência cansada e um pouco grisalho descia sorrindo apoiado a uma bengala e de braços dados com uma mulher que no mesmo instante teve a identidade revelada.

"...Dra. Virgínia Weasley e nosso querido convidado de honra, Charles Watson..."

You must remember this  
A kiss is still a kiss  
A sigh is just a sigh  
The fundamental things apply  
As time goes by

Os dois amigos não ouviram o resto, a ruiva estava linda e atraía toda a atenção, usava um vestido preto longo de alças, que moldava-lhe o corpo sem ser justo. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque e a franja jogada de lado, emoldurava-lhe a face, maquiagem leve e um sorriso nos lábios que podiam iluminar toda a cidade.

Assim que chegaram ao pé da escada foram cercados por todos os convidados que queriam ver com os próprios olhos, o homem que fora alvo de um bruxo e sobrevivera para contar a história.

Sempre sorrindo e calmo Charles tentava explicar que Draco não era um bruxo e que reprovava a forma como a cidade o tratara. E perguntando pelo loiro no meio da multidão teve finalmente seu desejo atendido.

"Aproxime-se, Malfoy."

A passos lentos e desconfiados, Draco caminhou entre a multidão que abria caminho. Quando os dois homens ficaram frente a frente houve um silencio tão profundo que era possível ouvir uma pena caindo.

O sorriso na face de Gina desaparecera, ela estava apreensiva, Charles havia saído do coma á algumas semanas e se recuperara de forma espantosa, claro que isso era reflexo da magia que usara aliada e enorme força de vontade daquele homem fabuloso. Sim, fabuloso, era incrível como todos o amavam e respeitavam e sua bondade não tinha limites, assim que soube o que acontecera, decidira comparecer a festa e surpreender a todos.

E agora que estava ali, provando a inocência de Malfoy, tinha medo do que ele pudesse dizer. Entretanto, os dois apenas se abraçaram e selaram a amizade. Fazendo com que todos na cidade, inclusive o Dr. Carter sentissem remorso por acusarem Draco de bruxaria.

Depois disso o jantar fora servido e tudo se tornara perfeito.

Era quase meia-noite quando ela conseguiu se desvencilhar de todas as pessoas e chegar até o jardim quase vazio, fitou o céu no mesmo instante que uma estrela cadente o cruzava.

"Faça um desejo" sussurram-lhe ao ouvido.

E com um sorriso ela fechou os olhos e pediu, acreditando como uma criança que pudesse ter sua vontade atendida.

"Então, o que desejou?" ela voltou-se e deparou-se com Josh a sorrir-lhe, os olhos azuis brilhando, o paletó azul na mão.

"Se eu contar não se realiza." sorriu.

"Quer dançar?" ofereceu-lhe o braço para conduzi-la a pista de dança.

Gina o fitou hesitante, mas enfim aceitou. Ao longe alguém desagradou-se com o que via e um minuto depois, Josh fora chamado a ajudar o Dr. Carter a instalar Charles na ambulância que o levaria de volta ao hospital.

A médica dirigia-se as escadas quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado.

"Me concede essa dança?"

Sorrindo aceitou a mão que o homem lhe oferecia e deixou-se ser conduzida até a pista de dança.

And when two lovers woo  
They still say: "I love you"

On that you can rely  
No matter what the future brings  
As time goes by

Gentilmente o homem posou a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para perto, a mão dele segurou firmemente a sua, os olhos encontraram-se e ela deixou-se ser guiada por ele.

"Missão cumprida, Weasley! Como se sente?"

"Muito bem, obrigada."

"O que acontece agora?" questionou aproximando-se mais.

"Eu vou embora e você segue com sua vida." comentou desviando os olhos.

"Quer mesmo ir embora?" sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo com que um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha.

"Preciso ir." comentou depois de um longo silêncio.

"Precisa?"

"Vim fazer um trabalho e o fiz, não tenho razões para ficar."

"E se eu dissesse que corro perigo?"

"Você corre perigo?" questionou com ar preocupado.

"Talvez? Isso a manteria por perto?"

"Receio que...não." comentou.

A mão gélida de Draco acariciou a face quente de Gina, que simplesmente entregou-se a sensação que aquilo lhe causara, devagar sentiu os lábios de Malfoy tocar os seus de forma bem suave, lentamente permitiu que ele aprofundasse o beijo. E então se entregaram ao prazer daquele momento.

Moonlight and love songs, never out of date  
Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate  
[...

O mundo novamente desaparecera e por longos minutos, nada mais era importante. Tudo mergulhara num mundo cor de rosa onde nomes, status, origem, passado, presente e futuro eram apenas detalhes insignificantes. Existia somente os dois e isso era o bastante, era perfeito.

Quando se separam, fitaram-se com carinho e nada mais precisou ser dito. Abraçaram-se, Gina posou sua cabeça no peito de Draco e eles continuaram ali, movendo-se lentamente ao som da melodia. Curtindo ao máximo a presença do outro.

Minutos mais tarde deixaram a festa a caminho da mansão.

Gina acordou por volta das quatro horas da manhã, os cabelos desalinhados e muito sonolenta. Olhou em volta e percebeu que se encontrava envolta em lençóis brancos numa enorme cama de casal. Um guarda-roupa e mais alguns móveis completavam o ambiente. Na parede havia uma grande tela, um jovem loiro de olhar penetrante que presumiu ser Malfoy.

"Arrependida?"

Instintivamente a mulher a voltou-se e deparou com Draco a fitá-la. Ele estava confortavelmente encostado na cabeceira da cama. E ela instalada sobre seu peito.

"O que..." parou e fitou a si mesma "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"

Draco sorriu "Não se lembra?"

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Puxa vida! Não esperava isso de você. Saímos da festa, e viemos direto pra cá onde você praticamente me estuprou."

Os olhos castanhos arregalaram-se e a boca da mulher abriu e fechou algumas vezes na tentativa de pronunciar alguma coisa. Malfoy sorriu ao observar a reação da mulher que logo percebeu que era uma brincadeira.

"Isso não teve graça!" afirmou quando voltou a pousar a cabeça no peito nu de Malfoy. Que aproveitou para acariciar a mulher. "E respondendo sua pergunta, não estou arrependida. Por acaso você ..."

"Não" ele respondeu antes mesmo dela terminar a frase.

Ficaram ali conversando. Ela aninhada no peito dele enrolava a ponta do lençol, ele acariciando levemente a cabeça dela. Procuravam ao máximo desfrutar um da presença do outro.

"Não posso acreditar que estou aqui." comentou num determinado momento.

"E porque não?"

"Nós nos odiamos, lembra-se? Você até tentou me matar."

"Aquilo foi um lapso."

"Com certeza." ela levantou a cabeça pra observa-lo melhor. "Daqui a alguns anos você vai dizer que essa noite também foi um lapso?"

"Por que eu faria isso?" questionou depois de um tempo.

"Me diz você...O isolamento,... a realidade trouxa, ...sou a única bruxa num raio de quilômetros...talvez..."

Gina silenciou e Draco aproveitou a oportunidade para beija-la uma vez mais, acreditando que assim pudesse faze-la compreender que estava sendo franco.

Fitaram-se enternecidos quando se separaram, as mãos acariciavam-se quando a ruiva tomou uma decisão "Preciso ir agora, está amanhecendo e não quero que Josh me veja saindo daqui."

"Por que não? Até onde sei você não deve explicações a ele."

"Tem razão. Entretanto, eu não agi de forma profissional esta noite, não é mesmo?"

O homem aproximou-se "Não aconteceu nada, além disso, você estava me protegendo." sorriu.

A ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar rápido e o homem compreendeu que não adiantaria argumentar, assim, Draco a acompanhou até a porta "Tome, vista isso." estendeu-lhe um roupão.

O corredor estava vazio e vagarosamente Gina caminhou até seu quarto, o roupão que Malfoy lhe entregara escondia totalmente o vestido.

"Gina? Algum problema?"

"Josh? O que faz aqui?" indagou assustada.

"Eu pergunto a mesma coisa." ele a encarava com desconfiança.

"Tive sede, então foi tomar um gole d'água." sorriu.

"Estranho! Estava na cozinha e não vi você."

"Talvez você tenha entrado assim que eu saí."

"Estou lá há algumas horas, Gina." afirmou tentando desmascara-la.

"Bom você não estava quando entrei." ela estava começando a ficar sem paciência. Deu um passo a frente no corredor mas teve a passagem bloqueada pelo moreno.

"Aonde vai?"

"Voltar pra cama?" respondeu com ironia.

"Passou a noite com Malfoy?"

"Não! Não passei. E se tivesse, isso seria problema meu." tentou desviar do homem que continuou a bloquear o caminho.

"Acha mesmo que ele mudou?"

"Faz alguma diferença?" questionou irritada "Agora se me der licença..." a ruiva forçou a passagem e trancou-se no quarto.

It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
[...

Algumas horas depois Gina encontrou Draco na cozinha e narrou-lhe o incidente.

"Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele."

"Não se preocupe, ele não vai voltar a importuna-la."

"Como sabe?"

"Josh, saiu cedo. Tinha que resolver algumas coisas." o homem serviu-se de uma grande xícara de café "Você nunca percebeu que ele tem uma queda por você?"

"Hã?"

"Desde o primeiro segundo que você colocou os pés nessa casa."

"Não pensei que fosse sério..."

"A que horas você parte?"

"Querendo se livrar de mim?"

"Durante muito tempo quis você longe dessa casa e da minha vida...não sei se é o que quero agora."

A mulher o fitou por alguns segundo mas foi incapaz de sustentar o olhar.

"Eu sei o que quer dizer." comentou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e deixava a cozinha.

Gina seguia para o hospital, sua cabeça mergulhada num turbilhão de emoções irracionais. Trazia um sorriso nos lábios quando chegou a recepção.

"Bom dia, Anita!" cumprimentou a mulher com um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Dra. Veio ver o Sr. Watson?"

"Na verdade...vim me despedir. Estou voltando pra casa."

A recepcionista que se afeiçoara a 'médica' sentiu uma ponta de tristeza enquanto os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

"Foi um prazer trabalhar com a Dra., sentirei saudades." afirmou enquanto secava algumas lágrimas.

Gina precisou se controlar para também não cair no choro. As duas se abraçaram, se desejaram felicidades e despediram-se com promessas de manter contato.

Depois da recepcionista foi a vez do Dr. Carter receber a notícia.

"Dra. que bom vê-la! A festa foi um sucesso, todos ficaram felizes em ver Charles em pé. Devo dizer que o milagre é todo seu e ..." o médico parou ao observar as lágrimas nos olhos da mulher. "Algum problema?"

"Vim me despedir."

"Mas, eu ...pensei que..." o velho não sabia o que dizer.

"O Sr. Watson saiu do coma, está se reabilitando absurdamente rápido. Meus serviços já não são mais necessários."

"Não!" o velhinho exclamou "Precisamos de você aqui! Minha oferta de emprego ainda está em pé."

Os olhos da mulher se encheram novamente, ela havia se afeiçoado àquele homem. Aprendera muito com ele sobre como cuidar das pessoas não mágicas, obtivera carinho e amizade ali. O homem sempre a recebia com um sorriso entusiasmado e mesmo ela estando ali para, digamos, tirar o lugar dele, este sempre fora gentil.

"É muito gentil, Dr., contudo há muito serviço a minha espera em Londres... Agradeço imensamente o convite..."

O homem a abraçou paternalmente, desejou-lhe felicidades e sucesso. E disse que seu hospital estaria sempre de portas abertas sempre que ela quisesse ou precisasse.

Faltava agora Charles Watson.

Gina entrou silenciosamente no quarto do amigo tinha esperanças de que estivesse dormindo, seria mais fácil.

"Bom dia, Dra.!" cumprimentou alegremente assim que notou a mulher ao pé da cama.

"Pensei que estivesse descansando."

"Não pude. Ainda estou excitado demais com os acontecimentos da noite."

O rosto da ruiva transfigurou-se no mesmo segundo de tristeza a preocupação. Pegou alguns aparelhos e passou a um exame do paciente.

"Eu estou bem." afirmou diante a atitude da mulher.

"Talvez eu não devesse ter deixado..."

"Ir aquela festa foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu." interrompeu.

"Tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Me sinto ótimo."

O rosto de Gina voltou a transparecer tristeza. "Vim dizer adeus."

Charles era suficientemente inteligente para não tornar o momento mais difícil ou doloroso, com perguntas do tipo 'vai embora? Por quê?', embora fosse exatamente isso que quisesse indagar. Sentou-se na cama e com certa dificuldade levantou-se. Caminhou até a 'médica' e a abraçou.

"Sentirei saudades, mas acho que isso você já sabe...Pode prometer que virá me ver?"

"Posso prometer que você sempre estará nos meus pensamentos." comentou chorando.

"Imaginei que pudesse dizer isso." comentou ao se separarem. "Como Malfoy reagiu a notícia?"

"Nunca o vi tão feliz. Estou realizando o maior desejo dele indo embora." ela tentou esboçar um sorriso.

"Nem você acredita nisso."

"O importante é que tanto você quanto ele ficarão bem."

"Não tenho tanta certeza." o homem sentou-se na cama "Não confio no segurança dele."

"Josh?! Por que?"

"Há algo nele que simplesmente ...não sei...pode ser loucuras de um velho...Tem tempo para uma história antes de partir?"

Gina confirmou com um movimento de cabeça e sentou-se ao lado do homem na cama.

"No dia em que entrei em coma, fui ver Draco e contar-lhe minhas suspeitas. Sempre achei que Josh não é tão leal quanto aparenta. Contudo, Malfoy não acreditou, discutimos, fui acusado de ser um mentiroso e o resto você sabe."

Gina ficou mais um tempo ali. Ela e Charles conversaram muito e quando saiu do quarto quase uma hora depois, concluiu que sentiria muita falta do velho.

De volta a mansão, a ruiva caminhava pelo corredor em direção ao quarto quando foi puxada para dentro de um dos cômodos.

"Hey!"

"Calma, sou eu."

A mulher fitou os olhos cinzas e sorriu. O homem encostou-a na parede do quarto, prendendo-a de forma que não pudesse sair.

"A que horas disse que partiria?" sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Final da tarde." o hálito fresco, o perfume de rosas que ela emanava daquele corpo quente e o sussurro em resposta fizerem um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Draco atingindo-lhe a nuca.

O loiro fitou o relógio "Acho que temos tempo. O que quer fazer?" indagou tentando parecer inocente.

Gina o fitou maliciosamente e segundos depois estava em seus braços.

[...  
Hearts full of passion, jealousy, and hate  
Woman needs man and man must have his mate  
That no one can deny

"Questionei ordens."

Gina que estava deitada ao lado do homem levantou-se e o encarou.

"O quê?" parecia confusa.

"Eu lhe devia uma resposta, lembra-se? Quando ficamos trancados, você me perguntou porque mudei de lado." esperou que a mulher se recordasse "Questionei ordens."

"Só isso?" ela pareceu meio decepcionada, espera algo maior.

"Quando saí de Hogwarts, o caminho natural foi tornar-me um Comensal. Estava indo bem, até receber uma ordem que não quis cumprir."

"Achou-a indigna de um Malfoy?" havia uma ironia disfarçada em sua voz.

"Não! Estava a minha altura."

"Então?"

"Não foi arrependimento nem nada disso. Simplesmente cansei de cumprir ordens e me rebelei...Na noite em que desertei, meu pai e eu discutimos. Lembro-me de ter dito que não faria aquilo, que Lord Voldmort ..." a ruiva estremeceu ao ouvir o nome e o homem a abraçou ternamente "...estava tão obcecado que perdera a razão. Meu pai tomou isso como um ofensa e partiu para me atacar."

A voz costumeiramente fria ganhou uma entonação diferente, havia uma mescla de pesar e culpa e Gina novamente viu o lampejo de dor nos olhos de Malfoy.

"Ele puxou a varinha e gritou algo que soou como uma das maldições imperdoáveis, minha mãe pressentindo o perigo atirou-se na minha frente..." a voz tornara-se sufocada

A mulher estava perplexa ao final do relato. Sabia que Lucius Malfoy assassinara a mulher, contudo jamais imaginou que fosse em tais circunstâncias. O boato que corria foi que quando Draco desertou, o pai culpara a esposa por ter sido fraca em sua educação e numa discussão terrível a mulher havia sido ferida mortalmente. Em partes, o rumor não estava tão errado por fim.

"Quando deixei a casa andei sem rumo por um tempo, depois entrei em contato com Dumbledore e contei o que Vold...,você-sabe-quem, pretendia fazer. Acho que acabei por salvar uma vida. O que me trouxe até aqui, longe de tudo e de todos que um dia respeitei."

Sem saber o que dizer Gina abraçou Draco e esperou que as lembranças se dissipassem.

"Lamento, muito." sussurrou quando se separaram.

"Está tudo bem, Weasley. Nunca fui muito ligado a minha mãe."

A boca da mulher abriu e fechou algumas vezes pronunciando algo ininteligível, aquela afirmação a chocara, todavia, num segundo momento concluiu que essa era a forma do homem lidar com a questão.

Ficaram em silêncio depois dessa confissão.

"Por que me contou isso?" questionou após um tempo.

"Eu devia uma resposta a você."

"Quando questionei, você disse que não confiava em mim para me dizer...Agora confia?"

Não houve resposta.

"Ainda me deve uma resposta." comentou fitando aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto o atraiam. A ruiva retribuiu o olhar e então se recordou do incidente no escritório, aquilo parecia ter sido a séculos.

"O que quer saber?"

"O que ainda quero saber é por quê?"

"Por que isso interessa tanto?"

"Não se abandona o 'amor da sua vida' sem explicações, não é mesmo?"

"Bom, talvez ele não fosse o 'amor da minha vida'."

"Não se dá a vida por alguém que não merece."

"Nunca dei minha vida a ninguém que não merecesse."

"Então?"

"Nossa relação vinha definhando a tempos. Só colocamos um fim."

"E porque o odeia tanto?"

"Não odeio...só fiquei chateada pela forma como terminou."

O homem ficou quieto esperando que ela continuasse, e mesmo sentindo que não deveria dizer a ele, ela desabafou, acreditava que devia isso.

"Quando escolhi esse trabalho sabia que teria que renunciar a muita coisa, principalmente depois que você-sabe-quem passou a agir publicamente. Por toda a Europa tivemos problemas semelhantes ao seu ou algumas vezes pior. Duelos eram travados em frente aos trouxas e apagar memórias, conter boatos e histeria estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Dessa forma, eu vivia fora de casa e longe de Harry."

Draco abraçou a mulher incentivando-a continuar.

"Nesse ínterim Harry e Mione se aproximaram muito mais, existiam enormes afinidades entre eles, e como eu estava ...Sabe existe um ditado trouxa que diz 'longe dos olhos, longe do coração'... e foi mais ou menos isso. Não culpo nenhum deles por se apaixonarem, estava sempre ausente, e também não os culpo pelo bebê ..."

"Espera um minuto, está dizendo que Potter tem um herdeiro?" ele interrompeu.

"Por que você acha não enviaram Hermione para corrigir o que você fez? Ela estava quase de nove meses..."

"Acha que o bebê já nasceu? Onde eles poderiam estar?" ele parecia muito interessado na informação.

Gina percebendo o súbito interesse se desvencilhou dos braços do homem e saiu da cama, vestiu-se e seguiu em direção a porta, sentia-se desapontada. Draco a alcançou assim que ela tocou a maçaneta.

"Harry Potter é um completo insano por ter deixado você partir. Você é muito melhor que aquela sangue-ruim." afirmou ao abraça-la.

"Talvez." ela murmurou apoiando a cabeça no peito de Malfoy. "Talvez."

It's still the same old story  
A fight for love and glory  
A case of do or die  
The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

A tarde passara voando pelo pequeno vilarejo e quando o casal percebeu, o entardecer se aproximava, o céu começou a adquirir um tom rosado enquanto o sol baixava, quando metade dele já havia desaparecido o alaranjado tingira o céu e aos poucos as estrelas e o negro da noite tomaram conta.

Virgínia Weasly encontrava-se em seu quarto, vestia uma saia longa de um tecido que parecia jeans, porém maleável, uma blusinha e tinha uma jaqueta a mão caso sentisse frio ao ultrapassar as montanhas, os cabelos estavam soltos e o olhar perdido no horizonte, quando observou, pela janela, um carro estacionar de fronte a casa. Sem nenhuma empolgação desceu as escadas encontrando-se com Draco ao final dela.

"Minha carona chegou."

"Não sabia que iria embora pela maneira trouxa."

"Foi assim que cheguei, se eu simplesmente desaparecesse as pessoas desconfiariam. Dessa forma, muita gente me verá partindo."

Os dois fitaram-se sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

"Acho que é isso então...É, ...eu apreciei muito o que fez por Charles e ..." Gina colocou o dedo sobre os lábios de Draco.

"Só me prometa que o que houve aqui, nunca será considerado um lapso." a ruiva desviou o olhar "Não quero olhar pra trás e descobrir que o que houve foi apenas solidão de um bruxo ..."

"Eu posso assegurar que ..."

"Mesmo que não tenha significado nada ..." ela interrompeu "...deixe-me acreditar que teve sentido."

Devagar começou a caminhar em direção a porta, onde suas malas a esperavam. Draco caminhou em sentindo contrário, subindo as escadas.

Quando estava quase atingindo a porta, ela foi aberta com um estouro. Jogando a mulher para trás com força e fazendo o homem retornar ao hall de entrada.

"Weasley! Você está bem?" indagou o loiro descendo rapidamente para ajudá-la.

"Tsc...Tsc...tsc..."

O casal se virou para a porta instintivamente e os olhos castanhos se arregalaram de horror.

O homem a sua frente sustentava um sorriso maligno e os olhos esbugalhados brilhavam de tanta insanidade.

"Não vai me dizer que ia deixa-la sair dessa casa? O que deu em você?"

"Josh?" a ruiva questionou.

"Quem mais poderia ser?" indagou irônico.

Draco ajudou Gina a levantar-se e juntos retrocederam um passo procurando manter uma distância segura do homem que se aproximava.

"Vai me dizer que nunca suspeitou?"

A mulher recordou-se então da ocasião em que encontrara o moreno deixando o sótão e vestido de maneira suspeita, embora tivesse visto e questionado não dera a devida atenção ao caso, estava excitada demais com a perspectiva de limpar a imagem de Draco para ter se preocupado; além do mais confiava nele mesmo depois de Charles ter lhe contado suas suspeitas.

"Malfoy..." apontou a varinha para o homem ".. ela realmente estava deixando essa casa? O que deu em você? Não era esse o plano?"

"Plano? Que plano?" a ruiva indagou confusa, pois Draco não parecia tão surpreso quanto ela.

"Eu lhe disse que Malfoy estava mentindo, não disse?" a varinha agora apontava o coração da mulher. "Eu avisei, mas você não acreditou!" o rosto se contraiu numa expressão suave que demonstrava inocência.

"Eu não..." confusa.

"Ah! Bem que Draco me avisou que você era burra!" interrompeu-a "Será que é tão difícil entender?" a face de Josh readquirira a expressão ensandecida e agora ele apontava a varinha para a própria têmpora. "Vou contar somente porque você vai morrer."

Discretamente Gina levou a mão ao bolso a procura da sua varinha, mas prevendo o que ela fazia, o moreno gritou: "Expelliarmus" e tanto a varinha dela como a de Malfoy saíram voando.

"Como eu ia dizendo...Draco a enganou esse tempo todo. Ele não..."

"Josh!" o loiro o chamou num tom repreensivo.

O moreno o fitou por um longo instante "Sabe, você falhou. E posso assegurar ele não está nem um pouco feliz."

"Eu não falhei, Josh. Tenho uma informação importante..."

"Tentando se justificar?"

"Nós dois sabemos que não..." apesar de parecer convicto, sua voz queria parecer trair-lhe "Harry Potter teve um filho e ..."

"Isso é ótimo!" o moreno sorriu "Onde ele está?"

Draco silenciou e Josh compreendeu que ele não tinha a informação. Virou-se para Gina apontando-lhe a varinha diretamente no coração "Onde está o filho de Harry Potter?"

Compreendendo assustadoramente rápido o que acontecia naquela sala, a mulher sentiu-se terrivelmente mal, confiara em Malfoy e fora violentamente apunhalada pelas costas.

"Não tenho a menor idéia." respondeu com insolência.

"Ah!" a expressão do homem iluminou-se "Não esperava outra coisa. Teria me decepcionado se me dissesse de imediato." segurou a varinha com mais força e sorrindo determinou "Crucius."

Uma intensa onda de dor invadiu todo o ser de Gina, quando cessou ela encontrava-se no chão.

"Vou dar uma escolha. Ou me diz ou repito a sessão. O que prefere?"

"Não tenho idéia do que você está falando."

"Crucius" determinou.

E novamente a ruiva se contorceu de dor.

"Estou esperando uma resposta."

"Já disse que não sei." respondeu com dificuldade devido a terrível dor que sentia.

"Crucius."

A dor a invadiu mais rápida e mais intensa dessa vez, estava enfraquecida e sabia que não agüentaria mais tempo, todavia, seus olhos pousaram em Malfoy que assistia a tudo sem exprimir qualquer emoção. Uma sensação de raiva brotou em seu ser e ela prometeu a si mesmo que resistiria para destruir aquele homem.

"Última vez, Gina. Onde está o filho de Harry Potter?"

"Já disse que não sei." responder aquela pergunta consumira muito de suas forças.

"Cruc..."

"Matá-la não vai adiantar." Draco interrompeu. "Acho que posso conseguir a informação."

"O que o faz pensar que diria isso a você." a mulher questionou enquanto reunia suas forças para tentar uma reação.

"É mesmo, Malfoy..." Josh o fitava interessado "O que o faz pensar que ela diria a um simples subordinado como você, o que não disse a mim."

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios do loiro "Subordinado? Ora, vamos, Josh, agora me dê a varinha!" ordenou perigosamente.

E obedecendo a ordem entregou a Draco a varinha.

"Muito bem, agora fique aqui e me avise quando os outros chegarem. Estarei no escritório, extraindo a informação da Weasley." e a segurando fortemente pelo braço, forçou-a a ficar em pé e acompanha-lo. O que foi uma tarefa complicada pois a moça, apesar de debilitada, tentava a todo custo soltar-se de seu agressor.

O loiro a atirou para dentro de escritório e lacrou as portas.

"Muito bem, agora quero que me escute..."

"NÃO!" gritou "Quero que você me escute. É melhor acabar com isso de uma vez, porque jamais vou te dar a informação."

Draco aproximou-se da mulher que o enfrentou "Não vou matá-la."

"É mesmo? Pois deveria, senão eu mato você."

"Não pretende exterminar suas chances de sair viva, não é?"

"Será um a menos."

"Os outros estão vindo, sem sua varinha não terá a menor chance."

"Prefiro morrer tentando a trair as pessoas que confiam em mim." a ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar significativo.

"Está bem." suspirou "Preste atenção. Estou trabalhando para a Ordem, a muito estavam tentando pegar Josh. Eu realmente mudei de lado, embora o Lord acredite que ainda estou a serviço dele. O plano era atrair Hermione, seduzi-la até conseguir o máximo de informações e então elimina-la, entretanto você apareceu e complicou tudo, precisei convencer muita gente de que você poderia ser útil, para mantê-la viva. Mas, não tive outra escolha senão entrega-la agora."

"Não acredito em você. Na verdade, acho que você fingiu desertar enganou Dumbledore para atrair a Mione até aqui. Seu plano foi frustrado quando eu apareci, mas afinal, a namoradinha do Potter deve valer mais do que qualquer coisa, não é mesmo?" ela encarou Draco com os olhos em chamas "Assim, vocês continuaram com o plano até conseguir algo que pudessem utilizar, quando eu te dei essa informação, vocês acharam que já estava na hora de se revelarem...Devo dizer que foi um bom plano, mas falhou."

"Weasley, você não ..."

A frase foi interrompida por batidas na porta. Sabendo o que isso significava Draco reconduziu a ruiva de volta ao hall de entrada. Onde Josh, Belatriz Lastrange e Lucius Malfoy os aguardavam.

"O Lord está muito feliz com o resultado, Draco. Foi um excelente trabalho."

"Então conseguiu a informação?" Belatriz interrogou.

O coração de Gina parou nesse momento, qualquer coisa que Malfoy dissesse a levaria a morte. Draco também percebeu isso pois ainda a segurando posicionou-a mais para traz ficando parcialmente em sua frente.

"Então conseguiu a informação?" Belatriz interrogou impaciente.

"É...não." afirmou por fim.

"Saia da frente que eu faço isso." a mulher deu alguns passos a frente.

"Não posso deixa-la fazer isso, titia." respondeu irônico.

Os olhos castanhos de Gina se arregalaram, o sorriso de Lucius Malfoy desapareceu no mesmo instante, Josh não pareceu tão surpreso e Belatriz, riu histericamente.

"Gostou de brincar com ela, é?" questionou num tom quase fraternal.

"Na verdade, titia, gostei muito." e virando para Josh "Accio varinha." a varinha de Gina deixou as mãos do moreno que logo em seguida foi atingido por outro feitiço que o deixou inconsciente.

O objeto atingiu a dona no mesmo tempo que Belatriz lançava-lhe um feitiço.

"Protego." a ruiva gritou em tempo.

Ao seu lado pai e filho duelavam.

"Deveria ter matado você quando tive chance." Lucius gritava. Draco também gritava-lhe coisas que foi impossível de entender, afinal ela tinha seus próprios problemas. Com muita dificuldade ela conseguiu estuporar a mulher e virou-se a tempo de ver Draco cair.

"Agora é entre você e eu." Lucius caminhava lentamente em sua direção. "Não sou covarde como meu filho...Crucius!"

"Protego!" a mulher gritou instantaneamente, conseguindo evitar ser atingida.

"Não vai escapar novamente."

"Tem razão. Vamos acabar logo com isso."

"Ansiosa para morrer?"

"Não. Você está?" questionou com ironia.

"Ava..."

"Impedimenta!"

"Bom, mas não foi suficiente rápido, querida."

"Evitei seu feitiço, não?" sua voz estava novamente carregada com a ironia característica dos Malfoy.

"Vejo que passou muito tempo com meu filho. Só não aprendeu a ser mais esperta."

"Não teria como aprender algo que vocês Malfoy, não tem, não é mesmo?"

"Agora chega!" e apontando-lhe a varinha "Imobilus."

Gina ao perceber a intenção do homem deu um passo para trás, mas tropeçou no corpo de Belatriz e caiu justamente no momento em que o feitiço atingiu o local que a pouco ocupara.

"Expelliarmus." Lucius gritou antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir. "Sua sorte, acabou." riu ao jogar a varinha dela longe.

Sem saída e prevendo qual seria o próximo feitiço a ruiva levantou-se com dificuldade e correu em direção a escada.

"Estupefaça!"

O barulho de um corpo atingindo o chão ressoou por toda casa, por um segundo a mulher pensou ter sido atingida, mas ao olhar ao pé da escada viu Josh caído. Ela não podia acreditar que ele a protegera. _'... nunca percebeu que ele tem uma queda por você?'_ as palavras de Draco saltaram-lhe a mente. E contrariando tudo o que deveria fazer, desceu para verificar se o moreno ainda estava vivo.

"Não vai escapar para sempre, Weasley!" o patriarca dos Malfoy gritou enraivecido.

Lucius se aproximava lentamente, a varinha apontada para Gina que estava abaixada ao lado de Josh, completamente desarmada. Seus olhos corriam de um lado a outro a procura de algo que pudesse utilizar para se defender mas não havia nada. A voz de Lucius soava ameaçadora, embora ela não estivesse prestando atenção a uma só palavra. Fitou a porta aberta entretanto o homem estava no caminho, a poucos passos o corpo de Draco estava no chão inconsciente ou morto não era possível ver sinais de respiração. Belatriz continuava no chão e não oferecia perigo iminente a varinha da bruxa assim como a de Draco e Josh estavam fora de alcance. Sem movimentos bruscos conseguiu levantar, sob a mira constante de Malfoy.

"_Avada _..."

"..._Kedrava_."

Um lampejo de luz verde atravessou a sala e no mesmo instante o ruído de um corpo atingindo o chão.

O silencio imperou no cômodo parcialmente destruído pelos feitiços que acertaram paredes e objetos, havia inúmeros cacos no chão, as paredes brancas chamuscadas, o grande lustre sobre o hall balançava fazendo um barulho mudo. Havia cinco corpos no chão, duas mulheres e três homens, todos parecendo muito machucados.

Ainda sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça devido a colisão com chão, apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e fitou a sua volta, alguém se aproximava da porta. Um vulto alto, parecia ser um homem, provavelmente um bruxo devido ao chapéu e a sombra das vestes no chão. Não estava só, era possível distinguir muito barulho na rua.

Sentando-se no chão observou o homem ao seu lado a sorrir-lhe e respirar com dificuldade.

"Você está bem?" murmurou.

"Você está bem?" indagou de volta.

"Lamento muito, nunca tive a intenção de ferir-lhe."

"Acho melhor você não falar, está muito ferido, só vai piorar a situação."

"Estou morrendo, só quero me desculpar por ter te traído. Acho que enlouqueci quando fui rejeitado."

O homem calou-se e a respiração cessou.

Verificou o pulso para constatar o que já sabia. Ainda estava desorientada mas um lampejo de memória atingiu-lhe a mente junto com o homem que chegou a porta.

Lucius Malfoy apontava-lhe a varinha e iniciara o feitiço, ambos estavam absortos demais para ver que os dois homens no chão comunicavam-se. No instante que o bruxo pronunciou a primeira palavra, o homem aos pés da mulher (Josh) empurrou-a, enquanto o outro (Draco) lançou um feitiço em seu agressor. Os dois corpos atingiram o chão simultaneamente, a ruiva bateu a cabeça na escada e Lucius caiu sem vida. Antes de apagar ela viu Draco abaixando a própria varinha.

"Vocês estão bem?" a voz calma e amigável atravessou a sala.

"Dumbledore!" sorriu.

"Receio não termos chegado a tempo." o velho bruxo comentou em voz alta.

"Gina, você está bem?" Remo Lupin e Rony Weasley entravam agora na casa e corriam em sua direção.

"Estou ótima." o corpo da ruiva ainda doía devido aos tombos e a maldição crucius, seu coração estava despedaçado devido a traição que sofrera, mas estava viva e isso era motivo suficiente para sentir-se bem.

"Alguém deve prender Belatriz, antes que ela acorde. Josh está morto e Lucius também..." parou de repente e fitou o chão a procura de alguém.

"Ele está bem." Dumbledore comentou enquanto a fitava.

"E quanto ao resto da cidade?" indagou quando se deu conta de que os gritou com toda certeza ecoaram por todas as casas.

"Estamos trabalhando nisso. Agora, descanse." sem nenhum protesto a ruiva fechou os olhos.

"Hey, preguiçosa! Hora de levantar!" a voz parecia fazer parte do sonho.

"Não me ouviu chamar?" a voz saíra do sonho "Vamos, acorde!" alguém a cutucava.

Remexeu-se na cama e puxou a coberta. Segundos depois o corpo quente entrou contato com o ar fresco da manhã.

"Hey!" reclamou enquanto sentava-se na cama. O barulho e cheiro de café e pão saindo do forno fizeram com que se lembrasse de onde estava. Estava em casa a um mês, e retornaria ao trabalho aquela manhã. Saiu da cama e foi tomar um banho, quinze minutos depois estava pronta. Ao abrir a porta e encarar o novo dia, teve vontade de voltar para o quarto.

"Não tenho o dia todo".

"Já estou pronta". comentou baixinho enquanto fechava a porta e seguia até a calçada.

Meia hora depois um cadillac azul parava de fronte a um grande prédio numa das ruas do subúrbio de Londres.

"Te pego as seis".

O carro partiu e a mulher ficou ali parada na calçada, as mãos caiam ao lado do corpo, juntamente com a bolsa, o olhar perdido fitava os carros que passavam pela rua, as pessoas caminhavam levemente apressadas sob um sol que brilhava soberano no límpido céu azul. Voltou-se para o grande e velho edifício, as paredes ainda descascavam, as janelas de madeira podre e os vidros mais empoeirados davam a sensação de que o prédio não caíra por milagre.

Respirou fundo e o ar fresco penetrou-lhe os pulmões. Era hora de ir e acompanhando este pensamento seus pés se dirigiram a porta.

Dentro não dava para acreditar como o lugar estava ainda mais bonito, as paredes brancas e piso de mármore, os lustres, o verde das plantas, tapetes e cortinas em nada lembravam a arquitetura do lado de fora.

"Virgínia, que bom que eu a encontrei!"

"Bom dia, ministro!" sorriu para o homem que fez o mesmo.

Gina gostava dele, não por ele ser o grande Alvo Dumbledore, o único bruxo que você-sabe-quem temia, ou por ele ser ministro da magia ou por ter sido seu diretor em Hogwarts. Ou por salvar-lhe a vida. Era outra coisa, havia bondade naqueles olhos azuis e serenidade em seu sorriso, os longos cabelos e a grande barba que parecia ainda mais branca denunciavam-lhe a idade e fragilidade ao mesmo tempo em que trazia força.

"Vamos conversar em meu escritório junto com um bom copo de chá gelado. "

Gina sorriu novamente e acompanhou o bruxo até seu escritório, onde confortavelmente instalados iniciaram uma longa conversa.

"Como você está?"

"Muito bem, Senhor."

"Ótimo!" o homem sorriu "Preciso de um favor ..."

Draco Malfoy caminhava de um lado a outro da sala, depois do incidente que o levara a matar o próprio pai isolara-se de tal forma que ninguém mais na pequena cidade o vira. Recusara-se a mudar, sentia-se seguro ali, afinal ninguém pensaria que ele seria burro o bastante a ponto de permanecer no mesmo lugar. Deixar a casa representaria abandonar todas as lembranças e jamais tê-la de volta.

No sofá da sala havia uma figura sorridente a fitá-lo, era um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros, magro e alto, vestia um terno cinza e trazia nas mãos enrugadas e manchadas pela idade um cachimbo apagado com o qual parecia se divertir, o olhar cansado mas divertido contribuíam para a atmosfera simpática que formava ao seu redor.

"Poderia se acalmar não?"

O homem pareceu não ouvir o comentário continuou perdido em pensamentos e andando pela sala. Até que o som de algo tocando ao longe o trouxe a realidade. Olhou em volta para certificar-se de que não estava sonhando, afinal passara a última meia hora ouvindo aquele som ecoar-lhe na mente. Fez um gesto para o homem que estava na poltrona e fazia menção de levantar-se.

"Acho que deve saber a verdade, minha cara. Não quero que fiquem mal entendidos sobre a missão que confiei a você."

"Mas, senhor, tudo já foi esclarecido, não?"

"Eu receio que não...Sabe que foi Malfoy que chamou a Ordem, naquela noite?"

"Não havia modo dele avisar, ficamos juntos o tempo todo."

Dumbledore sorriu compreensivo "Lembra-se como a AD ficava sabendo dos horários das reuniões?"

A mulher consentiu e o homem continuou "Assim que recebemos o aviso, partimos mas quando chegamos já havia terminado. Lucius estava morto e Draco havia salvado sua vida."

Deixara o escritório de Dumbledore confusa. Ela sabia da verdade, havia o visto pouco antes de desmaiar, contudo não podia esquecer que fora traída. "Não seguir seu coração também será uma traição." pensava.

"Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa." pensava enquanto tocava a campanhia.

Ajeitou o cabelo e se olhou novamente, estava bem, usava uma calça e uma blusinha nada muito simples mas nada exagerado. Os cabelos jaziam soltos.

A porta foi aberta e por um momento anfitrião e convidada se fitaram.

You must remember this

Ele estava mais magro, a pele mais pálida do que se lembrava, o rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Ela ao contrário, parecia mais corada, os cabelos estavam mais curtos desde a última vez. Possuía ainda um brilho nos olhos e parecia preocupada, o que a tornara ainda mais bonita.

O homem na porta fez um sinal para que entrasse. O cômodo havia sido reformado, as paredes estavam imaculadas novamente e novos objetos ocupavam antigos espaços.

Estava na hora.

Ela virou para encara-lo no mesmo instante que ele aproximou-se tomando-a nos braços.

"Eu ..."

"Shhhh..." ele aproximou-se mais.

Os rostos se aproximaram, as pernas estavam trêmulas, o coração acelerado e a respiração a muito cessara. As mãos não conseguiam manter-se firmes e uma crescente onda de nervosismo tomava conta.

Os lábios enfim tocaram-se e tudo desapareceu.

The world will always welcome lovers  
As time goes by

The End

n/a: Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Eu tinha razão??? Comentem, não custa nada. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

E também a Saori (aki no fanfiction Saori2) que uma vez mais cedeu o seu precioso tempo auxiliando-me a melhorar este pequeno conto. (isso não incluí a gramática. Se alguém se habilitar a corrigir os próximos, eu aceito).

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.

P.S.: COMENTEM!


End file.
